Incubi
by White as Sin
Summary: Would you offer your throat to your sworn enemy? A vampire and a slayer realize how easily bounderies can be destroyed. Takari warning! AU with minor crossovers. (chapter 11 up)
1. Chapter 1 Two Different People

Incubi  
  
  
  
I am a creature of the night, never abiding by day if I can help it. I am as old as time itself, I am not alive, yet not quite dead. I am indestructible from mortal means yet I must feed to live. I am an incubus of the second generation, one that feeds upon mortal blood rather than souls, a vampire.  
  
I grinned to myself as I let the limp body of the once alive mortal drop, cleaning my mouth with a few flicks of my tongue and the back of my hand. Foolish creatures, why are they even here?  
  
"To feed us, youngling," a voice said behind me and I whirled calmly to face the speaker.  
  
"Ah, good evening to you. And I happen to be around your age so you shouldn't call me youngling."  
  
"You do think I will listen? You are losing your touch." My comrade pointedly ignored me, a look of boredom lingering.  
  
I snorted and climbed up the wall of the building. "So the humans to have some use to us. Why then do we cower and only dwell at night?"  
  
"They outnumber us and they have the advantage of being able to go in both daylight and night."  
  
I snorted again. "As can we." Contrary to popular belief, sunlight does not kill my kind, only somewhat hampers us, but with the right protections, we can survive in the daylight hours and provided we have rest.  
  
"Do not be cocky, my friend, you never know." I only half listened to the advice as I continued to climb up. I am a vampire, a creature older then humanity, and far more powerful.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari Yagami, vampire slayer, pulled on her leather fingerless gloves, tightening them.  
  
Her brother Taichi looked over from strapping on his belt of weapons. "You ready?"  
  
She grinned at him. "You bet."  
  
They resembled each other to some extent for people to identify them as relations, having brown hair, gold-tawny skin, and brown eyes, but that was where resemblance ended.  
  
Taichi, also known as Tai, was taller and muscular, his slightly bushy hair a dark chestnut brown and his eyes a few shades lighter, his skin also tanned and weathered. At the moment he wore black jeans with a loose tanktop of the same color, a raven leather jacket completing the ensemble, all with silver trimmings. He was holding his sunglasses in his hand as he adjusted the silver and black leather belt around his trousers.  
  
Hikari, or Kari, was slim, yet athletic; her shoulder length hair lighter than her brother's and her eyes an interesting, odd red brown and her skin paler in complexion. She wore an outfit very similar to his, only designed for the feminine form as she laced up her boots.  
  
"What's the target tonight?" he asked, checking and cocking his pistol.  
  
"The boss wants us to just do our regular rounds, maybe stop to check by that bar," Kari said, shrugging, reloading her own and seeing if she had ammunition.  
  
"Aw," he groaned. "I wanted a good assignment."  
  
"Tough luck Tai," she told him. "We have to follow orders."  
  
"Who's coming with us?" Tai then asked.  
  
Kari checked the notice she had. "Hmm, nearly everyone else is busy on their own rounds, but do you want me to call Willis?"  
  
"No, no, he is not hitting on you," the young man glared. "I swear, if he tries anything more…"  
  
"I'm not your little baby sister anymore!" she shouted. "I've learned to care for myself. Ever since Mom and Dad…" She then fell silent. The subject of their parent's deaths was still painful at times. They had both fallen into an ambush on a slaying mission and were killed.  
  
Tai looked at her and said softly, "That's why I keep you so close…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Shit!" A string of rather vulgar but inventive cursing echoed throughout the room. "Damn you!"  
  
"Calm down Yolei, it was nothing," a voice begged her, slightly cowed.  
  
"Nothing?! I spent two weeks working on the spell! Two whole *weeks* of no sleep, hardly anything to eat or drink, and keeping my mind on this! Bloody hell!"  
  
"Calm down," a quiet voice said and she slowly did so.  
  
A young woman with hair with highlights of lavender and mauve glared angrily, amber-brown eyes flashing as she threw her hands up in the air, ruffling the sleeves of her black blouse. She shot a look of pure venom at a young man with burgundy-brown hair who held his hands in front of him in defense, smiling weakly.  
  
Another young man stepped behind her and slowly massaged her shoulders with skilled hands, slender, pale digits working their way upon tense muscles. His blue-black hair, shoulder length, fell in front of his pale skinned face as his indigo eyes looked at her.  
  
"Daisuke, I will personally kill you if you ever try that again," the woman known as Yolei growled, the etched pentagram upon her forehead glowing dull red.  
  
"Do calm down, as much as I like your fiery nature, it is overwhelming," the man massaging her shoulders purred into her ear, his lips lightly tracing her neck.  
  
"And this is coming from a demon, Ken," she said, looking at him, but not at all displeased from the treatment.  
  
"Do get a room," the brunette grumbled, edging away.  
  
Yolei snarled at him, "Do make yourself useful. Get out of my sight until you are sure you can handle not disturbing the spells of others!" He fled swiftly. The pentagram cooled to light silver.  
  
"Sometimes that's what I love about you," the demon whispered, still working on her shoulders and flicking his tongue lightly over one of her ears.  
  
"You do know I am going to release you from your bond here, so no need to flatter."  
  
"Where else would I go? It's better if I stay with you, you do need taking care of."  
  
"Mmhmm…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kari stifled a yawn as she patrolled. Tai was just some distance away, drinking from a slim vial of some formula one of the chemists had brewed for them, something that was stronger than caffeine, but not addicting. She mused to herself, hand over pistol.  
  
"I got you," Tai then said, speaking to the small communication device on his wrist. "Do you want us to investigate?"  
  
"Negative," the slightly crackly voice said. "Stay at your posts."  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked as he turned off the device.  
  
"No, just something Daisuke was letting me know about," he said. "About the activities of Yolei…"  
  
"She's a renegade, she offers her services to those who offer the most," the younger slayer said with some disgust. "We can't trust her, and she summoned a demon, remember?"  
  
"We can't prove that," he warned her. "And she isn't quite stepping over the line either. She's a powerful necromantress* and witch, we can't afford to offend her, renegade or not."  
  
"Are the rumors true?" Kari asked quietly. "That she is a…"  
  
Tai turned solemn brown eyes at her. "We do not know if she is a shinigami** yet."  
  
The young slayer shuddered slightly. "If she is one, than she can't be killed."  
  
"True," her brother nodded and sighed. "It's good we have someone about her strength."  
  
"Joe, we can't exactly entrust completely either," Kari said, hesitating.  
  
"He's reliable though."  
  
"He joined us pretty recently and we don't know much about his past…"  
  
"That's the same with Daisuke." Tai absently ran his fingers through his long hair.  
  
"Daisuke I know we can trust, Joe… I really don't know. He has fangs."  
  
"We tested him, he isn't a vampire at all, our technology will be able to see if he is even a tiny bit of that blood."  
  
"Just drop the subject, Tai." She looked at the rowdy nightclub just some distance away, a long line in front of it. "Should we go in?"  
  
"No, we shouldn't…" He gave her a look.  
  
"I've been in bars and nightclubs before, Tai, I'm 22 years old for hell's sake," she snapped.  
  
"Hmph, you two argue too much." A gruff voice suddenly sounded behind them and they whirled around.  
  
"Ferio," Tai said coolly, nodding to the scarred, green haired man. There had always been some coolness between the two, for Ferio had been somewhat condescending of Tai.  
  
Kari stepped in between the two. "No fighting. Ferio, you're supposed to be on your patrol."  
  
The man shrugged. "So I got bored. But word in the air is that vampires are having a masque ball in about five days."  
  
"So?" Tai demanded. "What does that have to do with us?"  
  
"I'm getting to it," the scarred slayer snapped. "Two of the most prominent vampires in their society are going to be there, it's a perfect opportunity."  
  
"Ha," Tai snorted. "With vampires swarming around? Not likely."  
  
"Ask Miyako," Ferio suggested. "They are wary of her and she has powerful magic."  
  
"Dealing with her is a double edged blade," Kari said tensely. "We should not, we cannot…"  
  
"Nonetheless, her power is impressive, she can duplicate the auras of multiple beings," Ferio argued. "Including vampires. Not even Presea is that good."  
  
"We have to discuss this with the others and the boss," Tai interjected and fixed a glare at him. "Until then, get back to your post." Mockingly saluting him, the green haired man disappeared. "I always disliked him…"  
  
"Hush, he is an ally and we must keep our allies, in our battles." Kari's voice was soft as she fingered the elaborate cross pendant around her neck on a fine silver chain, in memory of her mother, who had given it to her.  
  
"That doesn't mean I have to like him," Tai growled, and sulked.  
  
~*~  
  
"You were expecting me, brother," the blond man said coolly, stepping into the dark room. Despite the cool and dignified outer composure, he was secretly weary. Time to sleep soon.  
  
The other man in the room turned to face him. It was clear that both were brothers, sharing the same gold-blond hair and blue eyes. The one who had been first in the room had darker sapphire eyes and had a clean-cut profile, features sharp and somewhat rugged.  
  
The second was younger in looks, slightly shorter and lithe in build. His eyes were a softer color, not as dark as his brother's. As he looked at him, flickering light fell upon a finely chiseled face, features almost too delicate for a mortal man.  
  
But then again, neither of the males in the room was mortal.  
  
"Yes, indeed," the taller man turned; raven black wings of bat-like design rustling upon his back.  
  
"Than what is it?" the newcomer demanded, voice slightly sharp. "I grow weary as the night progresses, my dear brother Yamato." The last part was said almost sardonically as he glared.  
  
"Peace, Takeru, it is only about the masque," Yamato answered blandly.  
  
"You fear about an ambush," Takeru stated shortly.  
  
"Somewhat. Behave yourself there, Takeru, I will not have another succubus or demon angry at me because you just had to comment on what they wore or on their appearance."  
  
The shorter grinned impishly and innocently, hardly any mirth in the expression. "Who, me? I would never do that."  
  
Yamato snorted. "For all your centuries, you are still very naïve, little brother."  
  
"Ha, you're hardly older than myself." His own wings rustled. Instead of bat like or dragon structures, they were feathered and colored sable black, rather unusual for a vampire.  
  
"Age means much to a vampire, if you are weary, get some sleep, the masque is some time from this night."  
  
Bowing to his older brother, Takeru left in a flurry of black feathers and silk clothing.  
  
A/N: I hope you don't mind this idea; it's a pet project of mine… Some notes to observe:  
  
* Necromantress is a female title for the term necromancer. I'm not quite sure if it is a real title, but just work with me… A necromancer is a magic user that is able to revive up the dead into lifeless animation (in most circumstances) and/or return life to a corpse, and communicate with spirits. They also have abilities over darkness in some cases. Often they are not quite alive themselves or immortal. Generally they are known as renegades, as my portrayal is shown in this story, or plain straight antagonists. Technically, they are not "evil" despite their magic. They are only mages with abilities that are more unusual than most.  
  
** Shinigami are like a combination of ghosts and zombies. They are spirits that have something to finish on Earth or cannot "pass on." But, unlike a ghost, they have physical form and bodies. Like zombies, they cannot be killed (at least to my knowledge) and retain special abilities. Unlike them however, they are not controlled by someone and are independent to some extent.  
  
All right, this is mostly from memory so bear with me. If you would like me to continue, tell me. I am also open to suggestions, corrections, background information, etc. Do review. 


	2. Chapter 2 A Masquerade

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Okay, there's going to be minor crossovers from other animes. Fine? Good. Ok, I have to warn you about language in this chapter and maybe future ones, as well as some content that may raise the rating. Thank you so much for the reviews.  
  
Wolfie: Zombies can't be killed because they're already dead, what I am referring to aren't zombies. They're more like ghosts with solid, physical bodies. But you can destroy a zombie by hacking it to pieces, incinerating it, etc.; I won't go into greater detail.  
  
Liz and mew-magic5: Hmm, I'll consider the idea. I might do a poll on any other couples to add to it. Watch for one.  
  
Tig: I know what it means, it's just in a manga, a shinigami is the title to that sort of being  
  
On with it already!  
  
--------------@  
  
"So you need my help?" the lavender haired necromantress purred casually, gazing at them over the top of her spectacles.  
  
"Yes," Kari said through gritted teeth. God, she hated the bitch. Tai shot her a warning look.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Miyako said, tossing back her long hair and fixing her piercing amber eyes upon her visitors. Ken remained stoic, standing behind her with his arms crossed.  
  
"Money, we can pay you well for this," Tai said quietly.  
  
Miyako dismissed it with an impatient wave of her hand. "Money has no interest for me, I can summon what I need easily."  
  
"Fine, for the next few years we'll ignore your little 'experiments' and what they bring," Kari snapped.  
  
Tai gave her a look before saying; "I think my sister is being rather hasty when she says that."  
  
"You have a deal," the woman said, smiling slowly, like a very satisfied cat over a bowl of cream. "That should last you a few more favors from me. Now the matter of the vampire masque." She fixed them both with a probing glance. "Do you have any particular target, or is it just plain massacre?"  
  
"Hell no," Tai shook his head. "We're just after the Ishidas."  
  
"Aim damn high, don't you?" Miyako sighed. "Even though he leaves me alone, Yamato can be my match. Oh well, Ken, I'm going to need your help in this one."  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
The demon looked at the two with his strange eyes. Although he was in human form, he never looked quite right, mostly because of his eyes. The pupils were slightly in the shape of slits, like a cat's, and his skin was almost paper white, much like a vampire's. Kari couldn't help but shudder inwardly as she listened to what Miyako had to say.  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru yawned politely, not in weariness but rather in boredom. It appeared many of the themes for the gathering tonight was black, silver, or purple, with occasional blue or green. But then again, there was the odd bold one here and there wearing bright gold or blazing scarlet. The ballroom was of cool white and silvery marble, chandeliers of carved crystal in different colors tossing light upon the smooth walls and floors. Glittering light shimmered upon the rich clothing of those gathered.  
  
He himself was wearing black, like normal, but not the usual plain raven hue. It was silk, smooth and fine woven, along with threads of silver interwoven that lent his costume an odd sheen. Onyx and black diamonds gleamed and sparkled in mysterious designs upon his clothing. The complete, finished look was of an historic nobleman, wearing a mask of black velvet and raven feathers with black pearls edging it. His black wings were let out, lending him the look of a mysterious dark angel. Exotic and extravagant, even for one such as he, but then again, he saw far more. unique designs all around.  
  
Not even Yamato knew who he was, but Takeru knew what his older brother was going as. Smirking, the vampire observed his older brother flirting with a young woman, most likely a succubus by his reckoning, dressed elegantly in midnight blue and sable, enough to make any female swoon.  
  
Then he turned his gaze around, and his azure eyes fell upon a vision of such beauty and loveliness he almost thought he was hallucinating.  
  
A young woman had entered the ballroom, dressed in the costume of an angel, complete with white, feathered wings upon her back. The white material was embroidered in silver and trimmed with twinkling colorless diamonds and white pearls. It was in the design and cut of a gown from Europe around the Renaissance, only simplified and more modern in style. Her red-brown eyes gazed out from the eyeholes of a simple white mask covered in white feathers and edged with tiny white pearls. Her hair was a rich brown that gleamed, falling in a cascade of silk down her back, woven with white silk ribbons and pearls.  
  
He blinked, gazing intently upon such a visionary angel. She seemed slightly lost as she gazed about the softly lit room, eyes filled with wonder. Takeru made his way to her.  
  
He kissed her gloved hand lightly. "An angel has come to grace these halls tonight, my lady."  
  
"You believe I am a true angel?" she asked in a soft, musical alto, a hint of a chuckle weaving through her words.  
  
The vampire looked at her slyly. "Perhaps, but I have never seen one. You appear just like what I believed was an angel, at least in my dreams."  
  
She laughed aloud, a delicate sound. "Visions can be deceiving, as can dreams."  
  
"Ah, but if this is a dream, I only wish it would never end," he said, gazing into her eyes and still holding her hand. "Could you favor one such as I with a dance?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Her voice was a soft murmur as her red-brown eyes gazed directly into his ice blue ones.  
  
~*~  
  
Kari felt breathless as her mysterious partner whirled her again, her skirts blossoming. But she reminded herself of what he was, light flashing off of his shining canines as he spoke or smiled at her. Then why did each smile make her heart leap and flutter excitedly inside her chest?  
  
She smiled back, answering his questions carefully with her prepared information. As her boss said many times, the best lie is a careful portion of the truth.  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi watched his sister warily, stalking the shadows. He wasn't quite sure of this idea, the safety of the only family he had at high stake. Grabbing a goblet of wine from a passing tray, he gulped it down, the alcohol leaving a warm trail down to his stomach and a rich taste of the red liquid in his mouth.  
  
"Enjoyin' the party?" a gruff voice asked.  
  
The slayer jumped, glaring at Ferio, who had appeared out of thin air, scarred face hidden by a deep forest green mask. Taichi himself was wearing black, like usual, a very casual costume with a matching mask that showed only the bottom portion of his face.  
  
"Yes, until you came," Taichi grumbled. The other man smirked at him, mock bowing.  
  
"Pleasure to irritate you. You know, it looks like your sister's having a good time, compared some other people that are about."  
  
"Do you have a reason for being right by me?" Taichi demanded angrily. "Or do you just like annoying the hell out of me?"  
  
"Both. I spotted Ishida."  
  
"Junior or senior?"  
  
"Senior."  
  
"Bloody hell, that fast?"  
  
He was given an irritated look by two amber eyes. "It isn't as though as they are so hard to find."  
  
"I'm going in then." Taichi reached for his one of his knives but Ferio stopped him.  
  
"Not yet. Must I remind you where you are? The minute you throw that thing and it hits, dozens of dark beings are going to be on us like mosquitoes on a picnic! We have to use subtlety but then again, that's never been your strong point?"  
  
Taichi snarled and sprang to strangle the other man but a clear, melodic voice said quietly, "Now, gentlemen, the objective is to work together."  
  
They straightened up, looking over at the source of the voice. A young woman with curly blond hair and startling green eyes, dressed in shades of green in gown, mask and accessories, varying from mint green to viridian, stood there, tapping a matching fan in her gloved palm. Her mask was a moderate shade of green, trimmed with gold and shaped like a bird's head.  
  
"Fuu! I didn't realize you would be here," Ferio said in surprise.  
  
She smiled. Both of the two dressed in green were rather sweet on each other, though they would never admit it aloud. yet. "Taichi-san, Ferio-san, pleasure to be working with you tonight."  
  
"Indeed," Taichi smiled back at her. She was very intelligent and kind, a valuable asset to the slayers, especially with her powers over wind and air elements.  
  
"Is Hikari-san here as well?"  
  
"Yes, she is over there, dancing with that-" Taichi gestured irritably at the dancing couple, both who he had noticed earlier. His brotherly instincts yelling at him to break them apart, he restrained them, reminding himself of the value of the mission.  
  
"Oh." There was an odd glint of mirth in the wind master's eye as she opened her fan to hide her face, presumably a smile.  
  
"What about Hikaru-san or Umi-san?" the brown haired man quickly asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Scout patrols," the young woman said in a low voice. "The boss has been careful lately with Umi-san's assignments after that injury last week."  
  
Ferio snatched three cups from a table nearby smoothly, handing one to each of them and keeping the last for himself. "Fuu, do you know who else is here?"  
  
Closing her fan, the blonde tapped her chin with it carefully. The fan was an odd sort of accessory. The skeleton on which the green silk was stretched on consisted of thin, flattened iron spikes, sharpened at the end to razor sharp points. But that wasn't all. The last rods had their edges sharpened as well as their points, making the fan a seemingly harmless accessory but in reality deadly weapon. Funny how a gentle person like Fuu would even carry the thing, much less know how to use it, but she was always full of surprises.  
  
Frowning, she answered, "I think Daisuke is about but not likely. For a fact I know there is Iori, Syaoran, and Honda (A/N: Recognize anyone? ;) ) around here. Tomoyo was bursting in delight to make disguises for this kind of thing."  
  
Taichi said dryly, taking a sip of the drink Ferio handed him, "She would."  
  
Fuu gently admonished him. "You know very well that she is very good at procuring our equipment and disguises. Her heart always means well."  
  
"But her imagination is rather- vivid," Ferio said, voicing Taichi's thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru examined the angel he held in his arms. She was so ethereal, yet at the same time earthy and full of laughter.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked her.  
  
She looked at him and then murmured, "Kotori."  
  
"A little bird, eh? I guess it suits you rather well."  
  
She laughed softly. "Yes, I suppose so. May I ask your name then?"  
  
"People call me-" He paused for the briefest of moments, gazing into her eyes for a moment. "Nataku."  
  
"After the Chinese god? How interesting."  
  
"Would you like the see the gardens? They are magnificent at night," Takeru asked her softly.  
  
"I would rather not, you see, I will have to leave soon."  
  
"Like Cinderella fleeing the ball as the clock tolls midnight," the blonde vampire whispered into her ear with a fanged smile. "And the prince searches for her with a shoe as the only clue to her identity."  
  
She laughed. "But I won't be leaving a shoe behind."  
  
"No indeed, only a memory and a wondering mind who cannot decide if this was merely a dream." He grasped her gloved hand in his own and slipped a ring on a slim finger. "Let me be your prince, princess, for perhaps another time we will meet."  
  
He then bent over slightly and captured her mouth in a soft kiss. Dazed, she watched him as he disappeared off.  
  
'A dream.' she thought, until the light caught the ring on her finger, dancing off the facets of the ruby set in the center of the gold band.  
  
~*~  
  
You fool, Takeru thought to himself as he paced restlessly at the parlor aside from the ballroom.  
  
"I cannot believe our security was that lax," Yamato said angrily, drinking from a crystal goblet of red wine. "Enough to have mortal slayers sneak in."  
  
"Probably some mercenary sorcerer helped them in," his brother said coolly, black wings wrapping around his body.  
  
"Whoever it is, their body will be ripped to pieces very slowly," Yamato snarled, hurling the goblet into the fire. Flames roared as they hungrily ate the alcohol of the liquor.  
  
"Calm yourself," Takeru said, voice still cool.  
  
"And they got away," Yamato continued to rant, pacing angrily like a sleek, affronted jungle cat. "Before we saw as much as a bit of fabric of them."  
  
"While you rant about something that is now very insignificant, I will be off in the library before I go to sleep, pleasant brooding, brother," Takeru responded quietly, going out quickly and disappearing into the shadows.  
  
"My, my, my, Lord Yamato." The vampire whirled around to find the succubus he had been flirting with reclined very easily on a leather couch, the laces to her bodice already unfastened.  
  
He smiled, bowing stiffly. "Good evening again, Lady Mimi."  
  
"You seem so very tense, perhaps I should cure that, no?" the lovely creature purred, sliding up behind him and starting to massage his shoulders. Her voice hissed in his ears, "It has been so much time since we last were able to talk, no, Yamato?"  
  
"Indeed it has, Mimi."  
  
Her hands grew dangerously low, at the waistband of his trousers. "Do you have any other plans? If you don't, I could think of something."  
  
"No, I wouldn't," he said, starting to smile. "And do tell, my dear lady."  
  
"Things better demonstrated," she purred into his ear. "Actions are louder than words."  
  
~*~  
  
"That was a failed mission, absolutely nothing was gained," the boss roared, slamming his fist on the desk.  
  
"Calm down sir," Hikari said calmly. "At least it was proved we could infiltrate such events like that sir, and right under some of the most powerful dark beings' noses."  
  
"She has a point," Ferio agreed.  
  
"That was not the purpose of the mission," their boss told them icily. "You are some of my most competent agents, why couldn't you do anything?"  
  
"I think subterfuge would have been a better tactic," Syaoran said gruffly. He was a tall, brown haired and eyed Chinese man, muscular yet agile. "Despite the plan of cutting off the snake's head, it would have been simply suicide to attempt full out assassination to just kill two targets."  
  
"Whatever. All of you get rest and next time use your heads to think of a plan. We meet again in the morning, dismissed."  
  
"Shit, another failed mission," Taichi groaned.  
  
"No thanks to you," Ferio snapped.  
  
"Enough, we're all tired and at wits' end," Fuu soothed. "You heard the boss, we will meet in the morning, and our minds will be fresher then."  
  
"See you then," Hikari yawned.  
  
"Alright," Ferio said as Fuu led him away by an arm.  
  
"Rest both of you, Fuu told me what you were up to, Hikari, and I think you need rest most of all," Syaoran said as he dragged Honda away, steering him clear of obstacles, as the other brunette was half asleep on his feet.  
  
Iori yawned, nodding to the siblings. "I need to talk to Koushiro. Pleasant dreams, you two."  
  
"Come on, let's go home," Taichi said tiredly and with resigned sighs, both of them trudged on the short trip home. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Dark Angel

Angel.  
  
Feathers? Why are there feathers all around me? Takeru wondered, reaching out to touch one of the gently floating white feathers all around him. He was in a dreamscape of unimaginable size and description. To say it was mysterious would have been a very severe understatement; to say that it was wondrous would have been an insult.  
  
Ow. He felt pain as the feather changed into a shard of glass. What the hell? If this was a dream, it was seriously time for him to wake up. He rarely ever dreamed, in all his centuries. Most of the time he just floated in a dark void. Black blood, ichor, the blood of vampires, spilled from the wound upon his hand, far more liquid than he had expected. Of course, it wasn't really dangerous, but it was painful. In morbid fascination he watched as it trickled down his perfect, pale skin and licked it slightly.  
  
It wasn't as though he had a fetish with ichor, he just felt like it. The taste was flat and slightly dry, like a red wine he particularly did not like. Another feather drifted onto his hand and he stifled a shriek of pain. It moved slightly and very swiftly. Soon, on his palm, was etched a pentagram, perfect and the cuts so fine, they could have been made by a scalpel. Black blood oozed from it. He looked around. Apart from himself in his street clothing of a black leather coat, black shirt, and dark jeans, the only colors about him was the white feathers, his pale skin, and his gold hair. The surroundings couldn't be described and couldn't be classified with mundane, flat hues.  
  
Now I've seen everything.  
  
As the feathers fell down, ripples came from the ground, as though they touched water. Then they sank slowly into nothingness.  
  
Hell. Where am I?  
  
The dreamscape faded and he found himself- under an ocean? Sure enough, crystal clear waters were around him as sand was beneath his bootclad feet. He took a breath and found he could breath as easily as he could on land.  
  
Three hooded figures were in front of him, shrouded completely in black. Only the bottom parts of their faces and their hands could be seen, and the features were elegant, ethereal, and stark white. One held a spindle, the object spinning rapidly and trailing off a gold thread, which was being held by the figure's thumb and index fingers. The other held a bundle of the gold threads, drawing one out very carefully. Then the last held a pair of scissors, a hand ready to grasp one of the strings that the other woman was holding.  
  
"Takeru Ishida." The voices seemed to come all around him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, finding his voice.  
  
"We are the past, the present, and the future. We are known by many names but most commonly, the Fates."  
  
"The Fates?" He remembered vaguely about Norse and Greek mythology discussing these three mysterious women who controlled the destinies of every living thing.  
  
"That is right." The one on his left, holding the spindle, seemed to say.  
  
"Even the undead are under our rule." The center, holding all the threads, spoke.  
  
"Nothing, not even the highest powers, can escape from our judgment." The last, the one holding the scissors, resounded.  
  
"Your life is growing short, but there is another path." Present held up a peculiar string. It was very long but split into two around half way down. One end was very short; the other continued the string's length.  
  
"What must I do?" His mouth felt very dry and he failed to notice that no longer did the cuts on his hand bleed.  
  
"Turn back while you can," Future said. She seemed the grimmest of all three.  
  
"Your life has been destined to become one of hardness," Past told him, still spinning.  
  
"Do not deny your heart."  
  
"Oh, the poor boy."  
  
"Suffering so long."  
  
"We ordained it ourselves, sisters."  
  
"But this is the fruit of our labors."  
  
"Wait! What do you mean?" He kept his voice brisk, his face and tone icy.  
  
"You are an angel of darkness. Find your light, for even the shadows are cast by light. You know who she is. Will you stay in the bowels of hell, or will you redeem yourself to see the light of heaven?" Present seemed to be their leader.  
  
"There is a life who is also tied to this. He will find you, and guide you."  
  
"You will know him when you meet him."  
  
"Never forget who you are, Takeru."  
  
"We aided in your creation, as well as all else."  
  
"Even a mirror of dark glass will reflect light."  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"Takeru!"  
  
The vampire's blue eyes burst open as he seized the wrist of whoever was hovering over his bed. "What?" the blond immortal snarled.  
  
Falsely guileless gray eyes looked at him through wire-rimmed spectacles. "It is time to wake."  
  
"Eriol, you bastard," the vampire groaned, releasing the man's wrist. "Don't do that do me."  
  
"What is that?" Faster than a striking viper, Eriol grasped Takeru's wrist.  
  
Livid and perfect, as though freshly tattooed, was a black pentagram upon the vampire's left palm.  
  
"I have no clue what the hell this is," Takeru said, looking at it.  
  
"Dress up, in the mood for a snack?"  
  
"Eriol, you're not even a vampire."  
  
"Demons would count, would they not?" Wide eyes looked at him innocently.  
  
Eriol was a slim, slightly short man, with rich blue-black hair highlighted with deep royal blue silver. His face was pale and with the innocent features of a young man entering high school, but his stature and gray eyes belied that. He was dressed nattily in a deep gray suit, complete with expensive looking shoes and silk tie. Armani, Takeru supposed. Eriol always loved elegant clothing, probably some strange demon sense.  
  
Actually, no one knew what Eriol was exactly. Probably a minor demon-human hybrid with a fetish for blood now and then, but he never divulged the secret. And also, he had the odd habit of popping up at the oddest of times, disappearing for weeks on end before reappearing and staying for a year. But still, he was one of the closest things Takeru had for a friend.  
  
"Are you going to drain your victim completely this time?" Takeru asked, buttoning his shirt.  
  
"No, don't feel like it." his friend sipped a glass of wine.  
  
"You're taking a major risk every time you do."  
  
"I can wipe memories remember?"  
  
"And also, it's not as though you need blood to survive."  
  
"So, I have a fetish."  
  
"As well as for clothing from the top brands, red wine, being generally sadistic, mysterious, and annoyingly wise, and scaring the shit out of everyone. Not to mention fornication."  
  
"What can I say? It is only my personality." He smiled that so annoyingly mysterious smile.  
  
Takeru pulled on his sunglasses, hiding his sapphire blue eyes. "Let's go then. The night is still young."  
  
~*~  
  
"Another wasted night," Taichi said, gesturing with a cigarette.  
  
"Put that away," Hikari snapped. "Smoking will kill you."  
  
In disgust, her older brother did so. "I wasn't going to."  
  
"Onii-chan, please, we've been on our toes lately. And where did you get that?"  
  
"Ferio, said he took them off of Honda. Apparently another brunette who is Chinese and whose name I will not mention gave a big lecture to the pointy haired kid."  
  
"He would." Hikari pushed back her hair. "And look who's talking Mr. I-got- a-bush-on-my-head."  
  
"My hair is not a bush!"  
  
But the girl held up a hand to silence her indignant brother. "Shhh, I sense something."  
  
She started to pull out her .45, very, very slowly. Slowly pushing down the hammer, she started to aim at whatever was in the shadows. Taichi also reached for his weapon, but she shook her head. A shot fired, and dust rained upon her brother.  
  
Coughing in disgust, he wiped himself off. "You could have warned me."  
  
"I did," Hikari said innocently, blowing the smoke coming from the muzzle. "I think I might need more ammunition."  
  
"It's a shame we can't kill off the Ishidas with silver, like those other vampires," Taichi muttered.  
  
"You have a point there," Hikari answered, slipping her gun into its holster and patting it fondly.  
  
"That's a night's round though. Come on, let me get you some coffee, my treat." Taichi threw a brotherly arm over his younger sister's shoulders, and she stifled a smile.  
  
"I'm telling you, the way to a woman's heart is a latte," Taichi was saying as Hikari rolled her eyes, taking a long sip of her drink.  
  
"Caffeine." she murmured to herself before looking at Taichi. "As if. I think that's why you've been single for years if that's your philosophy."  
  
"And you can do better?" Taichi arched an eyebrow pompously. "Miss I-prefer- to-remain-single-and-am-still-a-virgin?"  
  
"Just because /you're/ not a virgin doesn't mean I have to be like you," Hikari snapped, shoving her brother little, his cappuccino in the danger of splashing out of the cup. "Let's go home, I'm tired and our round is over."  
  
Taichi yawned. "I have a conference tomorrow, sorry sis but it's only me, the boss and a few others. But I'll be back in time for a nap and some free time before our nightly rounds."  
  
"Alright big bro. Come on, we best get some sleep. I might go out during the night though, or early morning, I have to take care of a few things. Don't expect me until around you come home."  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru let the body of the mortal drop, a drunken bum. He still felt giddy from the cheap-alcohol laden taste of the blood, like horrible beer. It left a nasty taste upon his tongue, but it was better than starving, and poor quality blood that was obtained by hunting bested the best quality poured out in the safety of a haven. He supposed it was the exhilaration of the hunt and the fear laced within it.  
  
Eriol held the limp form of a young woman, a prostitute from her clothing. She was dozing, blood trickling from her mouth. The other man whispered something and let her go. She straightened and robotically, she walked out of the alley, her eyes glazed.  
  
"I have got to introduce you to killing your prey," Takeru said in disgust, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"I only have a fetish, not a hunger," Eriol responded, wiping off his own lips with a handkerchief. Takeru held up a hand to silence the other being as sharp ears detected a certain voice.  
  
"Taichi, you are too dense for your own good," a young woman said in exasperation as two people, looking related, passed by the alley.  
  
Takeru narrowed his sapphire blue eyes. That woman seemed very familiar. Wait, could she be?  
  
As the two walked off, Takeru told Eriol curtly, "I want to be alone. You may be a partial caretaker, but I am old enough to go off on my own."  
  
Smiling that so annoying little smile, Eriol disappeared with only, "As you wish."  
  
Takeru muttered, "Damn him." With that, he launched into the air, flying upon wings of pure black, a silent specter following the brother and sister.  
  
Hikari stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. A faint stream of snoring came from her brother's room, even with both doors shut. Turning a little, she flicked on a side lamp. As the light illuminated from her bedside table, it fell upon a framed picture. Eyes sad, she picked it up. Ghostly sounds of giggles and laughs echoed in her head as she saw her parents and her brother, not to mention herself.  
  
/flashback/  
  
Hikari wept as two caskets were lowered into the earth. Taichi put an arm over her shoulder, letting her cry into his chest.  
  
"Don't worry," he said softly. "They're in a better place Hikari. As long as we have each other, everything will be alright."  
  
/end flashback/  
  
Luckily her brother had been allowed to take the place of her legal guardian, despite being young himself. That prevented them both from being adopted and possibly separated. Hikari let a single tear fall as she set the picture down.  
  
'Okaa-san, Otou-san, I miss you so much.'  
  
Turning off the light, she resumed staring up at the dark ceiling. A faint thread of light came from the translucent curtains from the blaring streetlights outside, partially but not completely, lighting up the room. Twisting a little, she sensed something, and tensed up. Slowly she reached for her small handgun hidden in her pillow. It wasn't the first time they had a break in, but how this intruder managed to get past Taichi deluded her. But she heard a symphony of snoring and changed her mind.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something, or someone standing at the foot of her bed, shrouded in shadow. Defying all laws of science, he seemed to cast no shadow. Narrowing her eyes, she counted before getting up in a swift movement, handgun pointed at the figure.  
  
"Don't move! I know how to shoot this thing and I'm not afraid to!" she snapped.  
  
The figure seemed amused. Piercing the darkness were twin sapphire blue eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen only one other time. She gaped but those few seconds were all the stranger ever needed to act. Moving effortlessly, he grasped her upper arms, knocking away the handgun. Hikari felt ice cold trying to penetrate her to the very marrow of her bones, even with her pajamas.  
  
She thrashed, but this person obviously was skilled at this. Immobilizing her, he kissed her passionately and she felt all reason and consciousness leave her as control dripped away like water from her cupped hands.  
  
Takeru smirked as he gathered the unconscious slayer into his arms. Something protested against his actions and a cynical voice whispered, 'What the hell do you think you're doing?' But he merely ignored the two. He had felt drawn to this young woman for a mysterious reason and he was going to find out what it was.  
  
Concentrating, he felt himself tremble a little as a light flared. In one of his hands was a folded note. Setting it on the bedside table, he gathered up clothing for her from her closet, noting with amusement the array of black in it.  
  
With that, he disappeared into the night, with his prize.  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi slipped out of bed (after turning off that annoying alarm clock), and dressed quickly. Going into his sister's room to kiss her goodbye, he noticed she was gone.  
  
Finding a note on the nightstand, he read, "'Dear onii-san, I've gone out for a jog and I have to run a few errands. Don't be worried if I come a little late. Love, Hikari.' Hmm, I would have thought she would have wanted to sleep in a little. Oh well." Setting the note down, he headed out of the apartment.  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari floated- well, that was all she could think of at the moment. She hated the dark since she was young. Well first she was afraid until she graduated to mere dislike. The whole point was that the dark and her were not a great combination, and she was surrounded by it completely.  
  
Hikari.  
  
What? Whose there?  
  
She-who-was-not-quite-she tried to reach for a weapon but could not find any. A low chuckle resounded about her and the slayer felt very claustrophobic suddenly.  
  
I am all, yet none.  
  
Crap, now I'm listening to voices carrying riddles.  
  
She felt some kind of pain and then suddenly, wind touched her face in a wild, fleeting caress, as though she was flying. Then white wings were around her, pure and soft. Belatedly she realized the wings were hers.  
  
As she flew, she found herself heading toward a shadowed person, immense wings sprouting from his back. But the faster she flew, the further away he was taken. In frustration, she put on a burst of speed. As she felt so close, the figure vanished.  
  
Someone kissed her softly as she wept, kissing away her tears and holding her in a wonderful embrace. "I will never leave you, I love you, and I am always there for you."  
  
Groggily, Hikari opened her eyes to find herself in a- coffin? Thrashing a little, she breathed. 'Alright, I'm in a coffin, no need to panic.' She then pushed up at the ceiling and found it moved. Applying more strength, she managed to push off the cover of her rather gruesome bed.  
  
Waiting for her was a rather bored looking young man. "So now you're awake," he said dully.  
  
Hikari did not like the emptiness of his silvery eyes at all, although he was very attractive. "Where am I?"  
  
"Wait here, and make yourself presentable." Rising, the man left by going through the wall.  
  
"Isn't he just cheerful?" Hikari muttered darkly, looking around the room.  
  
She was in a stone chamber with no windows at all though lushly furnished and sparsely lighted with three pairs of candelabra. Getting out of the coffin, she staggered toward the wardrobe. Inside were several days' worth of her clothes, most black.  
  
Slamming the twin doors closed, she paced upon the red velvet carpet beneath her feet, searching for someway out. After a few minutes, she sank into a chair in disgust and resignation. This was a completely solid prison.  
  
"I would have thought you would awake at this time," came a cool, quiet voice. A young man with gold hair, pale skin, and black clothing stood just a few feet behind her. His eyes were completely hidden due to his sunglasses.  
  
"What do you want with me, vampire?" Hikari spat, assuming a stance swiftly. If she had to, she could fight unarmed.  
  
"I didn't expect for you to have such fire," the man said in that silken voice of his.  
  
"You better damn well get used to it," Hikari snarled. "Who are you?"  
  
"Tut, tut, too many questions." The man took off his glasses, revealing the gleaming sapphire azure optics hidden by them. "Some know me as Takeru Ishida, but I prefer to be called the Dark Angel."  
  
A/N: Ooooohhhh, cliffhanger! Aren't I evil? I hope you like this so far! I might decide to do a few changes but I promise I will try to update quickly. But please review! 


	4. Chapter 4 Unfortunate Demise

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating! Writer's block. Man. Be careful of this chapter, it has violence in it, as well as some things younger readers should not read. I'll mark off where those parts are, you can skip them. Alright, bye!  
  
****  
  
Those words echoed in Hikari's mind. She felt blood drain from her face slowly, leaving her usually ruddy complexion white.  
  
He noticed and smirked slowly. That burned away her fear with anger. "What do you want with me then?" she asked as calmly as she could, repeating the question from before.  
  
"I feel so fascinated with you," he whispered, going to her and circling her slowly.  
  
The slayer looked disgusted. "So I'm going to be a sex-toy."  
  
"Not quite," Takeru, or rather the Dark Angel, purred, pushing aside a lock of her hair and pressing a chaste kiss on her cheek.  
  
She tried to resist, tried to prevent himself from enjoying this. "Bastard," she hissed, flushing. What self-control she had left whipped away like cobwebs in a high wind.  
  
"Hush now," he whispered, now directly behind her, arms wrapping around her. "You're in my world."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hikari, where are you?" Taichi muttered, starting to get worried. His little sister always kept her word and even if she were going to be late, she would at least call him by some way.  
  
It was getting late, and Hikari hadn't come back. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Syaoran? Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'm coming into HQ tonight. I know, I know. But something's come up and my gut tells me it's something wrong. No! I didn't eat at that hotdog stand. This is serious. Let the boss know, k? Alright."  
  
~*~  
  
The amber-eyed Chinese man met the brunette at the front doors. "What is it?" he demanded sharply. "I have duties as well."  
  
"Hikari," Taichi said, now frantic. "She promised me she would come in time for our shift, but that was hours ago. I'm worried."  
  
Honey-brown eyes widened slightly. "I'll get an APP on her as fast as I can, but she's an adult, we have restrictions."  
  
"Dammit, my sister is out there, and could be in danger!" Taichi screamed, shaking the Chinese man by the front of his shirt.  
  
It was a sudden movement, but an effective one. Taichi staggered back, clutching one side of his face. Syaoran lightly rubbed his fist as he gritted out, "Get a hold of yourself, man, you are thinking way too much with your heart. Are you a slayer or not?"  
  
"Damn you hit hard," Taichi swore, but smiled, after grimacing. "I need that. Thanks, Li."  
  
"Anytime." What looked like a smile passed over the usually stoic face as the other man offered a hand. "Come on."  
  
~*~  
  
Looking in retrospect, Hikari found her memories of what happened in that prison very vague. All that she could remember clearly was when she met Nakuru, and Spinel.  
  
A drowsy Hikari woke up to a bubbly sounding voice saying, "Konbanwa! Ohhh, Takeru never said you were so kawaii!"  
  
Opening her eyes and blinking, the slayer saw a rather odd looking woman perched easily on the edge of a chair. Was that magenta hair? The most striking feature was a pair of large black butterfly wings coming from the back of the woman, which fluttered from time to time. She was dressed in rather odd clothing, colored black and red, complimenting her features.  
  
"Who are you?" Hikari asked, puzzled and a little scared (who wouldn't be?).  
  
"Oh! My name is Ruby Moon or I'm more commonly known as Nakuru! This is Suppi!" She pointed a very grumpy looking black cat creature perched on her shoulder. Like her, he had butterfly wings, but with much tinier in proportion to his body than hers.  
  
"Spinel," he growled at her, irritated.  
  
Amused vaguely, Hikari sat up in her bed. "So, why are you both here?"  
  
"Takeru wants me to look over you," the woman said matter-of-factly. But she squealed in delight. "I never knew you would be so cute though!"  
  
Hikari blinked and thought to herself that this vampire was a little stranger than she had first thought.  
  
~*~  
  
"We can't do an APP," Honda argued to Taichi. "You heard the boss."  
  
"My sister is out there, and she could be dead for all we know!" the other brunette shouted, a vein popping clearly in his head.  
  
"Calm down," said a very cold voice. Taichi turned to see a familiar face seen at the headquarters.  
  
Standing at a tall 6', Yue glared pointedly at Taichi. Looking like an angel, complete with wings, the man was technically genderless, but didn't care about titles. His white hair gleamed as ice blue eyes glittered coldly.  
  
"There is no reason to make such a fuss," he said quietly. "Use your mind and be reasonable. We can only do so much. Do not make me forcibly put you down." With that, he walked off, muttering something along the lines of, "Humans and their emotions."  
  
"Just because you don't have that many emotions doesn't mean we have to be like you, Yue," Taichi growled under his breath irritably, still fuming.  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari backed away a little as Takeru approached. "Scared? And you don't know what I have in mind," he teased her.  
  
"Stay away from me," she warned, shirting into a position.  
  
"How droll," he drawled and looking straight at her, his sapphire blue eyes beckoned.  
  
She was lost in them. They were so tempting, like water surrounding her, whispered promises wafting around her. Then she noticed how cold they were, how lost they seemed. She exerted her own will frantically and he stepped back, taken aback.  
  
"What did you do?" he whispered and whirling, he disappeared.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Hikari puzzled, sagging to the ground, exhausted. Then her eyes rolled up as she fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Hell, what was wrong with me? No one, and I mean no one, could ever truly stand up to me. Not even Yamato's gaze could break me down, but one second looking into this woman's eyes and I cracked like glass.  
  
I must be breaking. I must be hallucinating.  
  
"Not quite, dark one." A soft, melodic voice came from someone leaning on the wall of one of the corridors.  
  
"Who are you?" I snarled and made out the face of a male.  
  
He seemed very so sad, despite the emotionless, beautiful mask of his face. Platinum blond hair covered his right eye and the other was amber, with the slit pupil of a cat within it. He wore no shirt, only faded jeans, revealing a lithe, firm chest and arms, which were currently crossed. Oddest of all, except for hair and eyes, he could have passed for my twin, only taller, sadder than me.  
  
"Your tenshi," he said simply.  
  
"What need does a vampire have of an angel?" I growled, going past.  
  
"Because even the darkest of souls may be redeemed, a mirror of dark glass show light," he said softly and I froze in my tracks. Those words, they were almost the exact words of the Fates.  
  
"Alright, but never get in my way. I never had a fucking conscience and I am not going to start having one now," I said coldly. (Ooohhh, such language Takeru!)  
  
"I do have a name," my tenshi responded, hardly fazed. Even though he always seemed so sad, it apparently took a lot to ruffle him.  
  
"What is it then?" I snapped, going on.  
  
"Adrian," he answered, before disappearing.  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi fretted on and on until Honda, sick and tired of it, knocked him out. After the two hours he was unconscious, however, he was back up and pacing restlessly. The boss had given him direct orders to not leave headquarters, and he had to follow them.  
  
"Will you stop pacing, you're making me dizzy," Honda complained.  
  
"Why don't you just go out of the room?" the other brunette snarled.  
  
"Taichi-san, Honda-san!" A young intern ran in. "You have to come, something horrible has happened to the boss!"  
  
"Damnation! What is it?" Taichi swore, leaping at the young man.  
  
Frightened the boy could say, "You have to see it for yourself, follow me!" Trading looks, both slayers, followed the obviously hysterical young man.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
"What the bloody hell happened here?!" Taichi roared, suppressing the urge to vomit.  
  
The hacked up body of his former boss, and the pieces, were on the ground of the office, blood everywhere. Behind him, Honda's eyes widened as he covered his mouth.  
  
"God," he whispered.  
  
"I just found him here, like this," the intern explained nervously.  
  
Taichi's mind rushed but he tried to remain calm, at least for the intern. "You, go get division 67, now. We need investigators and doctors in here immediately. After that, get division 49, we're going to need pull this together. The organization must not collapse on this incident. Run!"  
  
The young man didn't need further encouragement. Taichi continued coolly, "Honda, help me get a general observation of this room, but don't touch anything."  
  
Wordlessly, the other man went in, careful of the puddles of blood, as well as body parts. Taichi sent a silent prayer as he held a silver cross in his pocket, finishing by doing the Sign of the Cross.  
  
"Hey, Tai," Honda called, crouching by a part of the wall. "You might want to see this."  
  
Going over, Taichi nearly vomited right then and there. The lifeless eyes of his boss stared at him from the separated head tossed into a corner. A pentagram was burned onto the forehead, the center filled with runes.  
  
"Incubi," Taichi whispered murderously.  
  
"How?" Honda asked softly.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to get to the bottom of this, and fast."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
  
  
Hikari cracked her eyes open to find something beside her, actually someone. Someone very familiar. She screamed and Takeru opened his icy blue eyes to look at her.  
  
He smiled cynically. "I didn't do anything. You were a virgin when you were sleeping and you still are."  
  
"How can I take your word for it?" she gasped, her heart thumping as she clutched her sheet around her. She had been wearing only a tanktop and cutoffs and yet they were still on. Even still, she hated being so- exposed to the vampire.  
  
He raised his left hand, a pentagram star burned on it. "I swear on my word."  
  
She closed her eyes, not quite trusting him. When she opened them again, he was smiling again, looking amused. Her mouth opened to say something when he bent over and kissed her. It was so wrong, but for a few seconds, it felt completely right.  
  
Then she fell into darkness, his cold voice whispering, "I always keep my word, little slayer, always."  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi ran a hand through his unruly hair, his eyes red rimmed, not from tears, but from weariness. He had been running about the organization headquarter, doing things. Surprisingly, not much had fallen apart. Everyone had kept their cool, working efficiently to catch up with the situation and deal with it.  
  
"Hey man, rest," Honda urged gently.  
  
"I'll be fine. Do you have a bit of brandy on you?" Taichi croaked.  
  
"I think so." Honda searched around, coming up with a thin, clear glass vial filled halfway with a blue liquid. "Brandy" was the code name for their chemical, a whim of one of the chemists.  
  
Taichi accepted it gratefully, biting off the top and spitting it out. He then drank the liquid gingerly. It burned his mouth, throat, and stomach, but he felt reenergized and far awake then he had been.  
  
The intern who had led them to the scene of the boss's murder came up, his face pale. "Sir?"  
  
"What is it?" Taichi asked quietly. He had to take over as a temporary leader, until one could be found, with no protest from anyone, even far more experienced slayers.  
  
"Your sister," the young man whispered. "They found her."  
  
~*~  
  
"Slow down Taichi, you're going to crash into something!" Honda complained.  
  
Taichi tensely, leaned over the wheel. He ignored his colleague as he barely sped through a red light. Then he slammed on the brakes, stopping in front of a hospital. An ambulance was already there, unloading someone, otherwise known as his sister.  
  
"Hikari!" he screamed, running over.  
  
"Sir, you will have to remain calm and step away," a nurse said firmly, and he shot her a glare that would have split a stone.  
  
"She's my sister!" he snarled. Hikari opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Tai?" she whispered.  
  
"Kari! I'm so glad you're alright, I was worried." He followed her, holding her hand as they wheeled her into the hospital. She smiled wanly before falling unconscious. "Kari? Hikari!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I will be writing the next one quickly! What will happen to Hikari? How did she get away? Who murdered the boss? Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5 Drowning in Tears

Thanks for the reviews you guys! I guess I need to explain about the people in this story. There are generally different species of beings in this universe (of the fic). I classify the vampires of the story into three levels, lower and higher vampires and incubi. The lower vampires are created very easily, from victims of feeding. When fed upon, a mortal can become two things, a zombie or a lower vampire.  
  
A zombie is a total slave to the vampire that created it; just one of those rotting, mindless corpses, and a lower vampire is essentially just your basic vampire. Lower vampires can create zombies or other lower vampires but the only way a lower can become a higher is if higher vampire gives a lower vampire his or her blood to drink. Lower vampires are bound to the ones who created them, be it higher or lower vampires.  
  
Higher vampires are more powerful. They are only created after drinking the blood of another higher vampire. For basics, they are like lower vampires, but not bound to anyone, except possibly an incubus or a succubus. Also, they are capable of more enhanced powers, like quick healing and some immunities to the weakness of vampires.  
  
Last are the incubi. They are ageless and cannot be created by normal means. The incubi are more of a classification of demons. I know that in mythology, incubi were actually creatures that fed upon mortal life force through intercourse or through dreams. Incubi are known as handsome men who prey on women, and succubae (or succubi) are their female counterparts. The incubi cannot be killed and they can only create vampires once during the cycle of the moon.  
  
All of these are classified as "dark" creatures or the "undead." Though there is no way to kill an incubus, the other three can be killed. Zombies and lesser vampires can be killed with silver or mercury; hence the slayers use a special kind of silver bullets. Higher vampires must be killed with a weapon of blessed metal directly, usually through blades. Since they can regenerate themselves (unlike lower or zombies), the healing process must be blocked.  
  
Then there are the mortal species. The slayers are a variety of people, mostly mortal however. They can be enhanced with magic from time to time, but most of their strength and skill comes from intense training and their weaponry. Their corporation is known only as C.R.O.S.S., divisions of national governments that are specifically meant for the disposal of undead creatures. Very few know that they even exist, and there are factions all over the world. This story involves the Japanese division (Think of the anime Hellsing for those of you who have seen it).  
  
Then there are other types of beings. There are magic users, Wiccans and pagans as a few. Their power varies from person to person as do their species. Also, there are magical beings, demons and creatures from other planes of reality that are often summoned by those who use magic. They can be bound to a certain plane or choose to stay there. Often, those beings are very intelligent as well as powerful in strengths.  
  
As for the characters, I cannot exactly classify them all because I have a few more in mind to put in but I can put up information about the main ones.  
  
Hikari Yagami (or Kari Kamiya) Classification: Mortal, Slayer Age: 22  
  
Taichi Yagami (Tai Kamiya) Classification: Mortal, Slayer Age: 25  
  
Takeru Ishida Classification: Higher Vampire Age: 1600  
  
Yamato Ishida Classification: Higher Vampire (?) Age: 1750  
  
Miyako Inuoue Classification: Mage Age: 24  
  
Ken (true name unknown) Classification: Other planar being, demon Age: N/A  
  
That's about as much as I can do. I need to add a few more notes though. Sorry about babbling, but I'll try to make it quick. Takeru and Yamato were not created; they were born as high vampires. I don't think I need to go very deeply into their family history though. Although Yamato is older, technically he is the weaker of the two brothers. Despite that, he is shrewder and has more cunning than Takeru, having experience and all. Yamato would have Takeru at an advantage if he wasn't so cocky. Alright, I can't say anymore, I'd ruin the story! Keep on reading and I'll try to put up chapters quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi looked at Hikari, who was sleeping, an IV in her arm and an oxygen mask over her face. His eyes were still red rimmed but he was relieved his sister was back. He held her hand gently, not even noticing the ruby ring on it.  
  
"Come on, sis," he whispered. "You have to live. I know you're a fighter."  
  
~*~  
  
I slept in a trance of darkness. Fleeting memories passed by and I was able to recall some details. Why had the vampire released me? Why? He could have killed me, but he didn't.  
  
Everything was so damn fuzzy!  
  
Why couldn't I remember, why?  
  
Then I saw him. We were standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He was dressed in black, like always, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Blue eyes glinted at me coldly, like sapphires, like ice.  
  
"I don't deserve you and you don't deserve me," he said flatly, looking straight at me. "Be glad I didn't kill you and dispose of your body."  
  
"Why?" I whispered. For a moment those eyes softened, and I saw a lost little boy instead of an ice prince.  
  
"I don't know myself," he said softly before hardening. "Leave me be, witch. You torture me far more than you can even start to comprehend."  
  
"But-" With that, I was left in darkness. Dimly I recalled someone carrying me and setting me down on something very hard and very cold. And that was the extent of my memories.  
  
But why did I feel so hurt? Why did I feel so betrayed? All I wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and cry.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I find myself surrounded by water, an ocean. Sunlight poured down to me and I tried to breathe. It was just like being in the air, as oxygen rushed into my lungs. I heard giggling and what looked like tiny mermaids flitted around me. But they soon disappeared and I was all alone. The water turned dark and surrounded me like a cold blanket. It was suffocating me; I was going to drown in this cold ocean, all alone.  
  
Then someone grabbed my hand, pulling me up. When I coughed out the water, I looked up and I saw an angel.  
  
"Mother?" I whispered. Tears trickled from my eyes but she pressed a hand to my lips and gently wiped away the tears.  
  
"Do not drown yourself in your own tears," she murmured to me, wrapping me in a warm embrace, an embrace I had never experienced for years. I felt like a child again, my mother comforting me from a nightmare. "The one you love will love you back. Only you can bring him to the light. Hikari, you are like that, you will be his sunlight."  
  
Then she started to go up, her wings slowly flapping, raising her up. "Mother!" I screamed, trying to catch up with her, trying to be in her embrace forever.  
  
She only smiled sadly at me, blowing me a kiss as she flew away from me. "Remember who you are, Hikari."  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi dozed but was startled as Hikari sat bolt upright, her eyes anything but sane. He leapt out of his seat, knocking down his chair. As suddenly as she had sat up, she fell down, her eyes half closed.  
  
"Hikari!" he shouted, shaking her a little.  
  
She looked up at him before falling unconscious again. He ran out of the room, searching for a doctor, a nurse, anyone. In a record time, he dragged in a doctor, who was still holding his mug of coffee. After a long time involving rants on Taichi's part, puzzled looks involving the doctor, Hikari lay sleeping peacefully, the oxygen mask off.  
  
Taichi sat by her side, his elbows on his knees as he rested his chin on his palms. He thought, 'What happened to you, Hikari?'  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru lay on his coffin-turned-to-a-bed. "So, you're supposed to be some kind of guardian angel?" he questioned Adrian, who was seated in a cross- legged position and currently hovering about two feet in the air.  
  
"Not really, you can't classify me as an angel," the other male said, laughing a little, but it was a wry sound.  
  
"Than what exactly are you?" he demanded.  
  
"More like a spirit that has to stay in this world." Adrian looked at him with his one amber eye.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Takeru, you are not evil, why else did you release that girl?" the spirit asked.  
  
"I don't know, dammit. I was bored of her." Takeru was getting more and more irritated.  
  
"You could have killed her," Adrian pointed out.  
  
"Right, but I didn't, so what?"  
  
"You're no longer the bloodthirsty bastard you used to be," the man said dryly.  
  
"That's it!" Takeru hurled a knife at the other male. It sank easily into the target, his left side.  
  
Immediately it jerked out, dripping a little with blood. The wound wasn't even there. Adrian deftly wiped the knife off, sending it back. "If it makes you feel any better, that hurt."  
  
"Dammit, what did I do?" Takeru muttered. "What did I do to have a pain in the ass angel hanging around me?"  
  
He received no answer, only maddening silence.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Now we know what happened. Is Hikari going to go insane? Is Takeru going to go insane? Who knows!  
  
I hope you're all enjoying this. This is more of a filler chapter, though. Next chapter: The new boss arrives, Takeru accepts having a "guardian angel," Hikari sinks into depression, and there's a lot of screaming going on. 


	6. Chapter 6 Sunchild

"You look like hell," was Honda's first comment Taichi as he came into the hospital room.  
  
"Thank you for your observation," came a dry, harsh reply. Taichi lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was a mess (even more so than usual), and his clothes were rumpled.  
  
"Dammit Tai! You're not going to help Hikari if you're going to kill yourself!" snapped the other brunette.  
  
"I wasn't there for her before, I'm not going to make that mistake again!" Taichi screamed, looking extremely mulish. Hikari didn't even stir.  
  
Honda glared before sighing and throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine, fine, but get some rest, will you? And keep the noise down. Oh, and by the way, we have a replacement."  
  
"Nani?" That got Taichi's attention.  
  
"Yes, a distant relative answered the call. There's a meeting planned for tomorrow."  
  
"Damn." Taichi hung his head. "Any news from the departments?"  
  
"Nothing," Honda said softly. "They couldn't get anything on who killed the boss. No readings, no DNA evidence. It was as if the boss just exploded."  
  
Taichi froze, looking at Honda with shocked, suddenly angry eyes. "What did you just say?"  
  
"It was as if he just-" Honda was cut off by a crashing noise as Taichi stood up so fast he knocked down his chair.  
  
"That's it! I knew that pentagram was familiar!" Taichi started to pace. Hikari was still totally unaware of what was happening, sleeping under the influence of drugs.  
  
"What?" Honda's gray eyes were confused.  
  
"Remember, there was a pentagram burned on the boss's head? And it wasn't just a star. There were runes on it."  
  
"Yeah, and?" Honda was still clueless.  
  
"Even incubi have their limits, Honda," Taichi said, pacing. "But- I realize that the symbol was the marking of a spell, a spell only incubi, succubi, or other planar beings can do. Currently, only two people know how to do it, who are in this plane anyway." Taichi's brown eyes bored into Honda's own gray ones. "And one of them is Ishida Yamato."  
  
~*~  
  
"But how can he have incubus status?" Honda asked as he drove the car, not trusting Taichi's mental state to allow him to drive. He had persuaded Taichi to leave his sister's side, promising he could go back to the hospital after the meeting with the new head of C.R.O.S.S. was over.  
  
Taichi gritted his teeth, and started to explain to his companion. Thanks to an underground web of information, constant data on the activities of dark beings came to the slayers. Ever since the arrival of Jyou over ten years before, a mysterious man with a strong gift for magic, especially in summoning other planar beings, the division had much more success in learning such things.  
  
Not many were easy around the blue haired man however, despite his somewhat bumbling and good-natured personality. If one looked into his eyes for too long, they would see things that should not be seen if pleasant dreams were desired. He could be extraordinarily clumsy from time to time, causing much laughter and jokes toward him, yet other times he made even the toughest slayer's skin crawl with fear.  
  
Taichi recollected one of his times with Jyou, when the other man was explaining a lecture on spells, mostly those used by the darker forces for not very pleasant reasons.  
  
"Spells, in general, are merely a projection of will, combined with one's personal energies," he'd explained. "Everyone has the potential to become a magic user, but it has to be unlocked, trained, and used properly. The personal energies vary from person to person and often restricts one from using too many or certain spells."  
  
"But how does it become trained?" Taichi had asked.  
  
"Under apprenticeship of course. The training period can take as short as four years to as long as fifty years. A strong will and powerful imagination are often the best tools any magic user can have."  
  
"How do the vampires use the energies then? They're dead," Taichi had questioned further.  
  
A wry smile had crossed the face of the blue haired man as he pushed up his glasses. "They get their power from leeching it from humans, in the form of blood. You see, we all 'leak' power, our own personal energies that are replaced immediately as it leaves us. An odd sort of cycle, you see. Vampires, since they are undead, must leech their powers as well as their life from living things, disrupting the cycle."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Back to spells." Jyou had coughed slightly then. "The easiest spells to do are healing and summoning. If you want something to happen bad enough, then it will, depending from time to time. I can go deeper into depth but I won't, for your sakes. What I am supposed to be explaining to some of the recruits is the darker spells that vampires and other creatures use."  
  
"Killing spells?" Taichi had provided.  
  
Jyou had an odd smile on his face, half pleased and half wry. It was an odd, twisted expression. "Yes, but dark forces know things that are far worse than death. Killing spells, as a rule, are often difficult to do because it requires not much will, but much emotion."  
  
He had gone into a lengthy explanation of spells that were often used. It was really quite fascinating, but very gruesome, for Jyou was an excellent storyteller. Then he had become very solemn.  
  
"There is one spell that is very dangerous, it can kill anything short of a god, even if the target has all the protections in the world," Jyou had said almost as though he was afraid of being heard. "It is very complex, but has results that never fail. No one has come up with a name for it, but it is very gruesome." He had explained the basics of it, stressing the fact that very few knew how to do it, for if one bungled a single step, it would turn on the caster.  
  
"No one can ever trace it magically, but there is a way of identifying it on a body. For, the last step involves having a picture and something personal of the target. One must scratch a certain design onto the picture before burning it and the personal item. Then all that is needed is a tiny trigger. It could be an action the target does or it can be a mere thought of the caster. As the spell does its work, the design is always etched onto the victim's head. No one knows why." Jyou had drawn out the design onto paper with a pen. After showing it, he had burned it, disposing of the ashes quickly. "That symbol is an evil mark. Beware of this. Very few people on this plane of reality know and can do this spell successfully."  
  
According to sources on the underground, Yamato Ishida was very interested in the occult, even more than the normal vampire should. He had been studying volumes and volumes of ancient texts, containing things that had not been known for thousands of years. There had been a text in the division concerning rituals to raise levels of other beings, rituals that involved a lot of living sacrifice and time.  
  
The text had disappeared just around the time Hikari's and Taichi's parents had died, rather unusually. But it contained dangerous things, and it could not be destroyed by any means C.R.O.S.S had at disposal. So it was kept locked away, until it disappeared.  
  
Contacts had relayed that Yamato was more dangerous than ever, he was killing off his own servants, merely by touching them. Taichi had thought it was rumors, but he knew now that there were grains of truth in that. Yamato Ishida had to be stopped, at any cost.  
  
"What about the other Ishida?" Honda asked, absorbing the lengthy explanation.  
  
"Takeru?" Taichi frowned as he got out of the car. "I don't know. But he still is dangerous, as one of the most powerful vampires in the hierarchy of that society. He's the Dark Angel; he's killed notable slayers all throughout the world. Nothing seems to stop him, not even blessed silver."  
  
"Impossible!" Honda sputtered as he opened the door of the immense building in front of them. Businessmen looked up as two young men walked in, both casually dressed and very grim looking. They ignored their surroundings as they walked to one of the freight elevators.  
  
"Believe it, rookie," Taichi said grimly, not even caring that the other man bristled. Honda had only been in the field for four years. Taichi thus was his superior, having stayed for even longer.  
  
"I thought it was just gossip," Honda argued as Taichi typed in a code on a keypad by the elevator. Twin steel doors opened, admitting them into an elevator. Going in, Taichi punched in a series of numbers. The doors closed, and they descended.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, kid," Taichi growled.  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru slowly opened his eyes, getting out of his bed. He looked to his right and was startled. Adrian was fast asleep, slumped in one of the chairs.  
  
He seemed more innocent like that, his long, platinum hair falling down onto his back and over the chair, contrasting with the dark wood of the piece of furniture. The cares and sorrow were still on his face, as if he couldn't escape his despair even in the realms of dreams. Takeru, curiosity aroused, went over to him. Even then, Adrian's right eye was covered with blond hair, moving ever so slightly from time to time from the angel's gentle breathing. Idly, the vampire wondered what was hidden. Gently, he reached to touch Adrian when the tenshi's eyes burst open.  
  
Takeru jumped back on reflex. Adrian glared for a minute before asking in a quiet rasp, "What were you doing?"  
  
"Just looking," Takeru managed to say. He scolded himself. Why was he acting like a child?  
  
Clearing his throat, Adrian stood up. They stared at each other, so similar but very, very different. An angel of darkness and an angel of light facing each other, like any scene from a story of the battles between good and evil, light and darkness. Takeru then laughed softly after some time.  
  
Adrian crossed his arms. "What is so funny?"  
  
"The look on your face, you look like a cat that's been affronted," Takeru said, smiling a slow smile.  
  
A finely arched eyebrow rose. "I never heard that one."  
  
"Why do you hide your eye?" Takeru then asked.  
  
"It- it is not very pleasant." Adrian looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"I've seen a lot that cannot be classified as pleasant," Takeru said dryly. "I am a higher vampire."  
  
"Alright, but I warned you." Adrian lifted a slender, graceful hand, pushing away his hair.  
  
Takeru was somewhat shocked, covering his mouth as it opened to start a silent scream. There wasn't some kind of scar that marred his face in the area around his eye hidden by the bangs, as he had expected, but instead it was the eye itself that horrified him. He could not see any sign of a white, iris, or pupil in it, only red, pool of gleaming, livid scarlet, like fresh blood. It blinked once as Adrian quickly replaced the bangs that hid it.  
  
"You see?" he said, and his voice was flat, utterly emotionless. Takeru recognized the tone of someone that had seen much and was traumatized, permanently scarred from some event.  
  
"I-I did not realize," Takeru whispered. He sank into a chair. What was wrong with him? Around this tenshi, he felt free to express his emotions and his carefully constructed shields were falling apart.  
  
Adrian looked at him, his single visible eye very serious. "You can trust me, I am meant to guide you. That is the reason of my poor, useless existence, to help others find those meant for them, to help others out of their darkness." He laughed, but it was a hard, brittle sound. "Except no one is there for me."  
  
"Oh." Takeru shook his head furiously. He could not show weakness, no matter what. His voice hardened as he said quietly, "I don't need a guardian angel. I never needed one. Like I said before, I'm not going to start now."  
  
Adrian looked at him and answered, "Oh really?"  
  
The pain in those two words panged in Takeru's heart. He turned away, unable to face his tenshi.  
  
Why did his life have to suddenly change like this?  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi straightened his shirt a little. A cool, curt voice said, "Come in." He strained to listen, but couldn't determine the gender or age of the voice. Looking at Honda, he took a deep breath, walking into the office.  
  
Because of the mess and investigations still taking place, the main office had been transferred to another area. The room was organized, and very well lit. Spartan in décor, it seemed almost too strict. Someone with red hair was bent over the desk and noticing the presence of the two newcomers, looked up.  
  
Taichi felt his jaw drop. Staring at him with a penetrating gaze was a woman he had not seen in years. "Sora?" he whispered.  
  
His childhood friend smiled ever so slightly. "It's been a long time, Tai."  
  
Sora Takenouchi had been an acquaintance, then a friend of his during his younger days. She hadn't changed too much, but her appearance seemed different to him. Then he realized that her looks had refined.  
  
Gone were the boyishly thin limbs and body of her youth. Feminine curves replaced those, yet her body was still as sinewy and lithe as it had been when she was a child. Her flame red hair gleamed under the light, still short cropped, as it had been when she was younger, but somewhat darker in color. Her mahogany eyes, with a touch of scarlet glimmering in them, looked at him with a cool, crisp manner, within a face that was no longer rounded with the childish features of youth. Now it seemed sharper, more pronounced. Dressed in navy slacks, along with a white dress shirt and a jacket that matched the slacks, she posed a business like, casual image.  
  
"I know," he said finally, keeping his emotions down. He hadn't survived for years by becoming emotional at critical moments, even when he was stressed or under pressure.  
  
"Sit down, gentlemen." The woman gestured to the chairs in front of her desk.  
  
Taichi smoothly and easily sat down, as Honda seemed very nervous. He kept on fidgeting and adjusting his collar. The other man kicked him lightly to stop him.  
  
She eyed them both with studying gazes and Taichi noted belatedly her collar was not buttoned up completely. Instead, a gold and silver cross- shaped brooch held it together. "So, gentlemen," she continued, picking up a pair of glasses. "It has come to my attention that my uncle has died."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Taichi answered quietly, looking right into her eyes. He never was submissive, not even to a superior officer.  
  
She put on the glasses, staring very hard. "I received the details and came here as quickly as possible, but from what I have heard, you two have the main details."  
  
"But, ma'am it really was-" Honda started uncomfortably.  
  
She coolly cut him off, merely saying, "I interviewed that young man and he gave me as many details. But you two are professionals and I need a professional view upon this case."  
  
Dully, Taichi started the whole story, including his theories. He knew he was speaking in a drone but couldn't damn care that he was. It no longer pained him; it didn't even stir up sad feelings in him. His anger, his desire for judgment however. It burned like a comfortable, buzzing warmth in his chest.  
  
When he finished, he merely concluded with, "Though I am not the official leader of this organization, I knew it was my duty to make sure nothing fell apart. Now that you are here, I graciously step down so that you may take over."  
  
Honda put a gentle hand on his arm, his gray eyes saying more than words could ever tell. They seemed to tell him that everything would be all right, that he was with a friend who would support him, no matter what happened. And Taichi found that much more comforting than anything that the younger man had said to him to attempt to pull him out of his depression.  
  
"Thank you, Yagami-san," Sora said briskly, nodding. "I appreciate all your information." During that entire time, she had been taking very careful notes, not on an electric pad, as Taichi might have expected, but on sheets of paper and a pen.  
  
Idly he wondered how much her hand hurt, for she had filled countless pages with tiny, precise writing. His eyes noted it very carefully. Not out of boredom, but out of curiosity and the habit of always observing his surroundings. Her writing was tiny but very neat, nothing like his own scrawl, which could only be deciphered by very few.  
  
"Both of you are dismissed," she said, and bowing slightly to her in respect, the two left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Hikari, you have to eat," Taichi coaxed gently. His sister, propped up by pillows, didn't move at all. She just stared off into space, her red brown eyes lifeless.  
  
When he had returned to the hospital, the nurse had informed him that she had awoken, but not respond to any stimuli whatsoever. She could have been a human vegetable. Taichi was currently attempting (with no results) to coax his sister to eat. She had lost a considerable amount of weight, and while being slim when she was brought in, now she looked skeletal.  
  
Nothing could break her of her trance. Taichi sighed and started to talk to her, trying to bring some semblance of his sister's personality to surface.  
  
"You have to eat," he tried again. "I mean, you have to return to duty soon. Remember?" He attempted not to cry but a tear trickled down his cheek.  
  
An ice-cold finger brushed it away. "Don't cry," Hikari whispered, her voice lifeless, distant, just like her eyes.  
  
Taichi's eyes brimmed with tears. "God, Hikari, what happened to you?" With that, he buried his face in his hands and wept for the first time in years.  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru watched Adrian as the angel flipped through a book.  
  
"Do you not have anything better to do?" the vampire demanded.  
  
There was a slam. Adrian put the closed book back into the shelf. "I could always start preaching."  
  
"Anything but that," Takeru said hastily and the angel smirked.  
  
"I thought so." He then selected another book.  
  
"So, why is your eye like that?" Takeru asked for curiosity's sake.  
  
"It's none of your concern," the angel snapped, actually looking irritable, an expression that did not quite suit him.  
  
"I am your charge," the vampire wheedled.  
  
"That is something that is irrelevant," Adrian replied softly, putting the book away.  
  
"Dammit, tenshi!" Takeru swore. "You and your damn morals!"  
  
The other man started to laugh, first softly but growing in volume until the sardonic sound filled the air. It bordered on hysterical, but did not quite cross the line. Takeru started to edge away, a little frightened.  
  
"These morals, as you call them," he finally said. "Are what got me into this situation in the first place." He coughed, looking sad again. "Maybe I should tell you a story."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"There was once a young boy, his name was- Alexander. He was a very compassionate boy, and a dreamer, though he was always lonely. No matter what, not even the flames of friendship or family could help fill the void within him. He never knew love, because it was never shown to him as a genuine emotion, one that was unconditional upon the giver's part, not even from his parents.  
  
"Then, one day he met another, who loved him for who he was. He filled the void in Alexander's heart with happiness and light. But so many hated the match, even the parents, for they would not have their son love the same gender as he. An assassin found the two lovers in a garden, murmuring sweet secrets to each other. There was to be only missile shot: to shoot the lover, so that Alexander would love the 'proper' gender. But the blow was given to him instead and in his last breaths, he whispered his love to his soulmate, before passing on. His lover, in grief, went mad, before killing himself. To murder oneself is a sin, and he was punished to take the form of a demon, and was reincarnated. Alexander became an angel, and watched sadly as his lover became the very thing he was to kill.  
  
"And he still watches his lover today. He became depressed, for the last time he ever saw his lover was in battle. His lover hardly recognized him and in the desperate fight, gouged out his eye. He fled, but in pain. Other angels tried to help him, to no avail. He was then forced upon the part of a guardian angel, and then he knew how to love again. His charge was a girl, her name was- Well, names to do not matter really. She brought laughter into his life, and soon he fell for her, though the shadows of his past lover still loomed over his mind. But she died, for her heart was weak, and one day, it gave out.  
  
"He mourned her death deeply, sinking into another depression, but was sent to earth again, to keep watch upon a new charge, one who could revolutionize the entire world."  
  
Takeru looked at him and said very softly, "I'm sorry."  
  
Adrian was only silent for a long time, staring off into space, his eye emotionless, and his face a frozen mask. Takeru continued and asked, "Alexander. was that your name?"  
  
"Former," Adrian said quietly. "I took a new one. That is why I have this." He pointed to the mass of bangs hiding his one deformed eye.  
  
"Do you know who your lover is reincarnated into now?"  
  
The angel smiled sadly. "Yes, but now is not the time to tell you."  
  
Takeru had to know one more thing. "This will be my last question: What was the name of that little girl?"  
  
Adrian smiled another one of his sad smiles. "Her name was- Hideko*."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for not updating any further. But I will try to write, despite heavy writer's block for me. Well. this is becoming very interesting, ne? I am taking multiple elements from different animes and stories to incorporate in this. None of them belong to me, I am writing this for the pure entertainment of fanfic readers and writers alike. Thank you. *bows*  
  
Adrian: Get up on the soapbox now would you?  
  
Me: And let me introduce my muse, Adrian!  
  
Adrian: Not willingly.  
  
Me: Hey! Will I have to fire you?  
  
Daisuke: (to Ken) Ten bucks says three days.  
  
Ken: You're on.  
  
Me: STUPID MUSES! Ahem. well, that is all.  
  
*Hideko is Japanese for sun-child. I thought it was fitting because the girl was like sunlight in Adrian's life. Hey, it can't be Hikari because that name's taken and I didn't want to confuse anyone.  
  
I was going for more of light-bringer, but this was pretty close. 


	7. Chapter 7 Major Arcana

Hello there, it's me again.  
  
Adrian: Oh please.  
  
Me: (glare)  
  
Adrian: You just HAD to make me all sad and depressed. Give me a break. What's so alluring about being angsty boy?  
  
Me: (gestures grandly to the door, which rattles and shakes as rabid fan girls try to look in through the tiny window) You were saying?  
  
Adrian: (cringe) That's enough to make a guy want to go gay...  
  
Me: Don't even think about that! But then again, you were gay, now you're bi.  
  
Notes...  
  
Mew-magic5: Nope, Hideko is a completely different girl than Miyako. But it's ok. Thank you for the praise!  
  
Jay Man: The sentiment is well received. I hope you have happy holidays as well.  
  
SilverStar: (blushes) Thank you...  
  
vincent: Alright, alright, I'll do my best.  
  
Mandy: I really love your review. It was very thoughtful and thorough. Trust me, this is NOT quite your normal Romeo and Juliet story. And also, I know it's jumping around, but things will be explained.  
  
Nothing belongs to me, you hear?! (laughs maniacally)  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari giggled, looking off into space. "Look at the pretty wings, Mother has wings and she's flying! Flying, flying away..."  
  
Honda winced slightly, looking in on her. "How long as she been like that?"  
  
"For the last two hours," Taichi said softly. He truly looked like hell, his hair limp and dull, his eyes red-rimmed and tired, his face haggard. It seemed that the man had aged thirty years over the last few days.  
  
"Has she gone mad?"  
  
"How should I know?" he snapped irritably. "And I think I am on the verge of insanity as well."  
  
Two insane Yagamis were not very good; they were bad enough when mad at something. Honda rather wisely kept his mouth shut from then on.  
  
~*~  
  
Miyako growled out choice words aloud in her Spellcasting chamber. She had just snapped the connection of an inexperienced Summoner as easily as a twig over her knee, and the young man was hit by the backlash of magic. A good-sized headache and an inability to do magic would plague him for the next week, but he would be very much alive.  
  
"The fool," she snarled to herself. "Not even warding himself. He could have brought a demon and gotten himself ripped to pieces in a millisecond."  
  
"I didn't do that to you," purred Ken from behind her.  
  
She looked at him before standing up. "Very amusing, Ken. I am not in the mood for that right now."  
  
"Where are you going, Mistress?" A slim eyebrow rose in mild bemusement.  
  
"Stay here, Ken. I have some business to take care of. Amuse yourself, but within limits."  
  
"Yes Mistress."  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't sell my services to just anyone," Miyako said flatly. It wasn't like her to be this blunt in front of clients, but currently she was in a mood that was not to be messed with. Also it didn't help the fact that relations between her and Yamato were not of the most friendly of late, if they had ever been friendly in the first place.  
  
"I understand that," Yamato Ishida told her. "But I have a proposition for you." He was looking particularly resplendent today, in black and indigo velvets that fitted close, making him a panther with deadly, poisoned claws under the soft pelt.  
  
"I am a reasonable, but busy woman, Ishida," she said, a hint of an edge to her voice as her amber eyes glared at him. "So spit it out."  
  
Sapphire blue eyes narrowed. "My younger brother has had very suspicious activity around him of late. I need someone to spy on him."  
  
The sorceress stared at him for a moment, before smirking, and breaking out into a cackling fit, tossing back her head. "The famed Yamato Ishida, dabbler in dark arts and blood magic, needing the services of an ordinary mercenary Summoner like me to spy on his younger brother's activities. Is the sky about to turn bright orange with acid green stripes?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up," he growled at her as her cackles died away. "You know well that even I cannot spy on my brother when he wishes to be alone. I cannot trust my own spies these days." The last statement was half snarled, crackling with the frustration that belonged more to a spoiled toddler.  
  
She said acidly, "You know very well I take things that only interest me. I will consider your offer, Yamato Ishida, my answer will come in two days." With that, she stood up, wrapping her cloak around her, and disappearing without another word.  
  
~*~  
  
Eriol smiled softly, scrying in a crystal orb. Ruby Moon sat behind him as Spinel Sun curled up at his feet lazily.   
  
"You know, master," the magenta haired entity remarked. "Do you believe that Takeru needs another push?"  
  
"I leave that to Adrian, dear Ruby," he said. "I am not even supposed to know of his infatuation with Hikari."  
  
"Are you not supposed to report this to Yamato?" Spinel yawned.  
  
"Supposed to," Eriol chuckled. "But this is far too amusing to tell him." His voice darkened slightly. "And I will gain nothing by telling of these findings to him." He looked over at his left wrist, a sorcerer's sigil burned into the pale skin. "And the Fates do not ordain it."  
  
~*~  
  
"Please," Honda pleaded with the sorceress in front of him. "Can you not do anything?"  
  
Miyako looked at him sharply. "I am a Summoner, not a Healer, for Christ's sake. I don't deal with mad people."  
  
"Do you at least know of someone who does?" Honda was getting desperate, as his gray eyes showed. "Someone allied to C.R.O.S.S.?"  
  
"Yue, and Kido Jyou," she said tersely, shaking out her skirts.  
  
"Could you bring them?"  
  
"Summon them? They won't be pleased, and you have to offer me something. I don't work for free."  
  
Honda heaved a sigh and leaned over, whispering something into the sorceress's ear. She looked at him shrewdly, as he nodded once. "But just for three days, and you can't use my soul for anything."  
  
She smirked. "You're a shrewd bargainer. Alright, but I will not deal with an angry sorcerer and other planar being." She pulled out a piece of chalk from her bag. "Close the door, I don't want to upset the nitwits they have for nurses here." Honda hurried to carry that out.  
  
The lavender-haired woman drew a circle around her with the chalk. Three times she chanted something, closing her eyes as her long hair flew up around her. Honda shielded his eyes as she roared, "So mote it be!" There was a minor explosion and Honda found himself looking at two very irritable looking faces, their owners distinctly bedraggled from the summoning.  
  
"Um, hello?" he offered tentatively.  
  
~*~  
  
Once both Yue and Jyou had gotten themselves cleaned up, much to the amusement of Miyako, they had rather patiently listened to Honda's pleas.  
  
"Where is Taichi?" was Jyou's only question after the narrative.  
  
"Sleeping in a side room, I nearly had to knock him out." Honda gestured to another door.  
  
"Wake him, and get him under control," Yue ordered and the brown haired man walked off.  
  
"How long do you think it will take us?" Jyou asked.  
  
"I do not know. It all comes down to how long she has been in her condition." Yue was impassive, as usual.  
  
Honda dragged in a sleepy looking Taichi. The latter looked around, immediately came awake, and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
Miyako stood up, tossing back her lavender hair. "A little party to help the sanity of your sister. But I must take my leave as much as I would like to stay to see the show. Ciao." She blew them a kiss, winked at Honda, and disappeared.  
  
"Stupid witch," Jyou muttered under his breath, pushing up his glasses up his nose. His blue hair was still somewhat ruffled, giving him a haphazard look.  
  
"Come along," Yue said, sweeping into Hikari's hospital room.  
  
Both Yue and Jyou seemed slightly shocked at the young Slayer's mental state. Jyou pressed a finger to her forehead and muttered one word. Her eyes closed as she fell back onto the bed.  
  
Jyou looked at Taichi. "She isn't bad, but isn't good either. I can help her mind, but I need your help."  
  
"What must I do?" Taichi looked solemn, and in control finally. Honda felt relieved at this return of the former, focused slayer.  
  
"Talk to her, about anything, like memories, nothing painful mind. Things that are pleasurable and joyful." Jyou went to the left side of the bed while Yue stood at the foot, like a guardian angel.  
  
"Hey, Hikari," Taichi started a bit hesitantly. "It's your birthday in a few months, remember? We can have a big party for you, with one of those giant gourmet cakes that you always wanted for your birthday. It'll be huge. Strawberry and angel food cake, your favorite, with mountains of vanilla frosting, and I promise I won't change it to chocolate at the last minute, like two years ago."  
  
Jyou gently put his hands on Hikari's temples, murmuring. Yue gingerly spread his wings, closing his eyes. Taichi kept on talking, hope rising in his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari floated, in a void. There was nothing, no heat, no cold, no light, no darkness; it was just... there.   
  
She felt oddly peaceful, empty inside but peaceful. It was just enough to float there, thinking of nothing for eternity...  
  
Hikari, Kari... someone called to her, someone male. Brown mop of hair, sparkling brown eyes came to mind. T- something that started with a T. T-a-Taichi! Cheerful laughter, a young man crackling stupid jokes and laughing his head off at them... Yes, it was Taichi, her brother.  
  
Come back, Hikari, you aren't dead yet... the voice called to her. We all miss you, come on...  
  
She groped with a hand, calling back. Tai... Help me, big brother...  
  
A warm hand grasped her hand as two arms wrapped her in an embrace. Just follow us, two voices murmured softly to her. We will guide you.  
  
She gladly did so, following them out of the void into reality, back to her loved ones and friends...  
  
~*~  
  
Jyou wrenched himself free. He looked worse for the wear as his hands trembled, wiping off his forehead.  
  
Hikari opened her eyes blearily. She looked at Taichi and whispered, a faint smile on her face, "Tai..." Then she closed her eyes, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Yue folded his wings, looking as serene and remote as ever. "She will be fine," he said quietly.  
  
Jyou agreed. "I expect her to be up and about in a few days. But my- her mind was in total turmoil."  
  
"She has a fragile psyche," Yue answered gravely.  
  
"We must be going," Jyou said a little breathlessly, swaying on his feet as Yue caught him effortlessly.  
  
Honda was gaping, Taichi looked relieved. The latter said earnestly, "If there is any way I can repay you two... Name it."  
  
Yue gestured idly. "Just take care of your sister. There will be a time when you will be of service to the both of us." He closed his eyes as he and Jyou disappeared. There were not theatrics, no flashing effects, only a soft eddy of wind and a faint popping noise.  
  
Honda sat hard in a chair. "Damn. I am never going to be the same after that."  
  
Taichi smiled for the first time in days, a happy, cheerful expression. "You think that is impressive? You should see them in action. There was one time when Jyou..."  
  
There was no response from Honda, as the other man had fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru watched curiously as Adrian shuffled a deck of cards. His sharp blue eyes caught glimpses of the some of the fronts. "Tarot cards?" he asked quietly. "I would think that an angel is barred from the occult."  
  
"No, not barred, warned against," Adrian corrected him absently, the deck sufficiently shuffled to his liking. He pulled off the top three cards, putting them in order on the table in front of him.  
  
He pointed at the farthest one on the left, tapping it. "That represents your past." He flipped it over. "Hmm..."  
  
Takeru sat down beside him, gazing at the card. It was labeled "The Tower," and understandably, a tower was depicted upon it. Adrian tapped it again. "You had a disaster in your past, something that changed your life."  
  
"I- don't know," Takeru whispered, but he was lying, and failing.  
  
"It was the death of your mother, wasn't it?" Adrian asked gently.  
  
Takeru started, staring at him. "How did you know?"  
  
"I'm your tenshi, it's my duty to know. Ah yes, because of her untimely death, you had a reason to hate slayers and thus malleable under your father's hands."  
  
Takeru licked his suddenly dry lips. Every word of it was true, though he would not have liked to admit it aloud. His mother had been a gentle creature, despite her origins and what she was. Unfortunately, she died when he was rather young, ripping a void in his life.  
  
Adrian tapped the middle card. "This one is your current situation." He flipped it over. Takeru nearly blushed when he saw it. "The Lovers" lay in the center, innocently depicting a rather suggestive picture. Adrian nearly grinned wickedly at him.  
  
"No," Takeru murmured. "It must be wrong."  
  
Adrian raised a slim eyebrow. "Not at all. It is interesting to see what these cards show, for in some way, they are always right. The Lovers is not always of intercourse, it is also a depiction of a meeting of some sort, a union. You have a distant relation with someone, no?"  
  
"No way," Takeru muttered, looking down, away from the tarot card.  
  
He still was puzzled over why he let the slayer go, why he had such conflicting emotions within him. There had been many a time when he had watched over her while she slept, longing to be the prince who woke his Sleeping Beauty. He scowled. He wasn't a prince; he was the monster of the story.  
  
He nearly missed Adrian's next words as the angel tapped the last card. "And this represents your future." The slim hand flipped over the card. Takeru frowned.  
  
It read, "The Wheel of Fortune," but was inverted (upside down), showing a picture of an immense wheel. Adrian stared at the card for a long moment before saying, "Well, this is unexpected. The Wheel of Fortune is a depiction of life and its balances, and what culminates of those things. It also represents fate. Inverted, this card represents that your future is not yet decided, that higher forces will have a hand in your future, which is possibly not of pleasant conclusions."  
  
"Wonderful thoughts," Takeru answered dryly. "Yes, I am in a giant chess game with someone controlling me."  
  
Adrian set down two cards, above the row of three. He flipped them both over. "These represent what you will do and what you make of the situation." One was of a man dangling upside down from a tree, the card labeled, "The Hanged Man." Takeru stared at it for a long moment.  
  
"Interesting name for a card," he commented quietly.  
  
"The Hanged Man shows that you will make sacrifices, great ones, to achieve what you desire. That is very much your nature in my opinion."  
  
Takeru wanted nothing more than to slap that smile off of his angel's face, but restrained himself. "Right then. And the other?"  
  
The other card was inverted, depicting a woman pouring water from one vessel to another, labeled, "Temperance." Adrian raised an eyebrow again at that one. "Curious."  
  
"Why?" Takeru did not have a taste for divination, especially tarot cards. While Yamato freely delved into the magic and predictions like this, Takeru refused to learn more than he had to, soon abandoning the knowledge he had.  
  
"Properly displayed, Temperance is meant to depict balance, the height of all virtue. Inverted, it means imbalance, disharmony in the soul and around. You are confused about the events of late, no?"  
  
"Yes, I really am." Takeru stood up, starting to go out, not realizing Adrian had put down another card. "And enough of this."  
  
Adrian flipped over the card, his slim fingers dancing over the surface of the paper. It was of a woman by a river, a bright star illuminating the heavens above her. He smiled, reading the inscription, "The Star." He murmured softly, "And this, Takeru, is the conclusion of your emotions."  
  
~*~  
  
Adrian: Very twisted mind you have here.  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
Adrian: Make me.  
  
Me: (reaches for my "box of toys")  
  
Adrian: Okay! I get the message.  
  
Me: Humph, muses.  
  
Adrian: We live to torment you. (is currently wearing a black shirt that says in the front, "Disorder, mayhem, chaos..." on the back it reads, "My job here is done."))  
  
Me: You're an angel and you're wearing THAT?!!  
  
Adrian: (sniffs) Fallen angel according to you.  
  
Me: (sigh)  
  
Well, that is another chapter done. Oh yes, and the meaning of the tarot card "The Star" is of hope and faith, that someone would realize their true feelings and be happy of it. Hints something, ne?  
  
Adrian: Please review. Please! (is dragged away by the author to go make some brownies) 


	8. Chapter 8 Fragile

A/N: Hello minna-san! I know I need to update this¡¦  
  
Adrian: About time (munching on a brownie)  
  
Me: Hey! That's the last one!  
  
Adrian: Finders keepers. (smugly)  
  
Me: Stupid. There goes your Christmas present, muse.  
  
Adrian: See if I care. (continues eating the brownie)  
  
Me: (secretive whisper) He won't be like that once he finds out I gave away the   
motorcycle he always wanted to (dun dun DUNN!) my half demon friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Jay Man: (gives you a dozen brownies) Here you go. I made sure Adrian didn't   
know about these. Thank you so much. Oh, what Honda promised to do isn't   
very relevant to the story. He promised to let her take a share of his personal   
energies for three days, to use in her spells.  
  
SilverShadow: I will, I will! Please!  
  
AngelofLove ? Kuroi: I'll do my best  
  
angelwarriar: It's a little spoiler, but I won't put any taiora in this. In this, Tai and   
Sora have a strictly business-friend relationship. Besides wait until you see   
Sora's real nature¡¦  
  
~*~  
  
Adrian: (grimaces) The author does not own the canon characters in this fiction.   
She does however have rights to me.  
  
Me: ^^ On with this. This will be a bit short. But it will have an Omake. I will write   
a few of these in this fiction.  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi poked his head around the door to look in on his sister. Hikari was   
currently reading a book. The room was brighter, with flowers and cards from her   
numerous friends and colleagues sending their wishes of good health for her.   
She definitely looked better as well, having gained some weight and a healthy   
glow to her skin.  
  
He grinned shyly, hiding his present behind his back. "Hikari?"  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Taichi."  
  
"I have something for you." He came in almost tentatively, grinning so madly it   
looked like his head would split.  
  
"Should I be scared?" she asked a little suspiciously.  
  
He only grinned harder before pulling out a pink bakery box from behind his   
back. "I know you're sick of the crap they serve here so- I brought this."  
  
Hikari opened it after he set it down with a flourish. A grin appeared on her face.   
"Taichi- thank you so much." Inside was a neatly frosted cake, strawberries set   
within the pristine white swirls of frosting. Taichi produced one of his bowie   
knives, cleaning it.  
  
"Hey, I'm just glad you're alright." After slicing it and giving her one, he then   
glanced at her hands, wiping whipped cream and cake crumbs from his knife.   
"Hikari, where did you get that ring?"  
  
She looked at him, in the middle of chewing. Swallowing, she answered, "It was a   
present."  
  
"From who?" He had a suspicious glint in his eyes.  
  
"It's none of your concern." She continued to eat, pretending to be nonchalant.  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari stared out the window for a long moment, lost in thought. Her hands held   
the place in the manga she had been reading, but she took no notice.  
  
  
-If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the colour of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay-  
  
It was currently raining outside, a light drizzle that delicately pattered on the   
pavement and sidewalk. Yet it was one of those odd days in which the sun and   
part of the sky could be seen, even though it was raining. It was approaching   
sunset, and the blood red sun sunk down to its nightly rest as bruise violet cloud   
curtains were drawn to shroud the world.  
  
-Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a lifetime's argument  
That nothing comes from violence  
and nothing ever could  
For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are-  
  
Why couldn't she forget him? Why did his voice, his face haunt her thoughts and   
dreams now? He smirked at her, icily cold hand teasingly caressing her cheek as   
a sapphire blue eye winked briefly. She closed her eyes, thinking, 'It takes so   
little to make and break us mortals. The irony of life.'  
  
-On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are-  
  
She sighed deeply, listening to the music of the rain outside. What was he doing   
right now? Probably feeding on some hapless mortal. She wouldn't expect   
anything else from him. She was trained to kill his kind, but he had her in a   
dilemma. Did she love him, or did she hate him? If only the questions of life were   
simpler to answer.  
  
-On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are¡¦-  
  
Takeru sighed softly, looking up at the window, achieving nothing but a face   
splattered with rain for his efforts of trying to spy on the brown haired girl in the   
hospital. Shrugging up his hood, he stalked off, his thoughts swirling like so many   
potions in a cauldron.  
  
~*~  
  
Omake #1-  
So many choices, so little time  
  
Adrian stared hard, his one eye flinty as he paced slowly. Instead of just his   
jeans, he had donned a black military suit "borrowed" from Takeru. At least they   
were similar in size.  
  
Back to this though. He had riding crop in one hand and he tapped his other   
hand with the implement. "So¡¦"  
  
He whipped around, the tenshi's amber eye boring at the subject of scrutiny. "Do   
not mock me!"  
  
As much as many fangirls would like to be in the same room as this bishounen,   
he did not looked too pleased, a not very pleasant expression. He pointed his   
riding crop ominously. "I can do many things¡¦ Do not try me."  
  
Who else but Takeru, most definitely annoyed and grumbling a curse to himself   
about losing one of his favorite outfits, looked in on the interrogation session.   
"Adrian! What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Our bishounen angel looked up, startled. "Er¡¦"  
  
The other bishounen rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Honestly, do you always   
have to make a production about choosing a chocolate?"  
  
Adrian rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly, casting an eye over at   
opened box of See's chocolates, innocently remaining upon the table top where   
he had set it down.  
  
  
  
A/N: There's an Omake! Well, I'll try to keep on bringing on the chapters. Happy   
New Years everyone! 


	9. Chapter 9 Loving Torture

Hello there! I know it's been some time, but I've updated now. By the way, if any one is interested in drawing Adrian, don't be afraid to let me know. That should satisfy his damn narcissistic cravings. He posts up pictures of himself in his room and stares at them all the time.  
  
Adrian: I do NOT!  
  
Riiight, tenshi-san. Well, I have a touch of writer's block right now; so don't expect the chapters to be coming too quickly. I also have school and a major assembly to plan. *rolls eyes*  
  
Once more, I don't own any of these characters. I only own my own characters and some elements of the plot!  
  
Adrian: You don't own me!  
  
Me: I'm your creator and your mistress.  
  
Adrian: In a thousand years.  
  
Me: Adrian, you know that bike? The one I gave away? You'll never see it again unless you behave.  
  
Adrian: /pouts/  
  
Me: At least try to. Please? /Big, hurt eyes/  
  
Adrian: /tries to resist/  
  
Me: /lip quivers/  
  
Adrian: /breaks down/ All right, all right!  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari sighed as she sat in the apartment, staring at the television but finding no interest in the talk show that was currently on. She had just been released, but warned to take it easy. No work for at least half a week. Taichi was trying to persuade Sora to let her stay on permanent housing within HQ currently, leaving Honda to watch her.  
  
The young man was currently reading a magazine, flipping through the pages. She looked over at him. "Honda, did you ever fall in love with a girl that hurt you constantly, but had you wrapped around her little finger so tightly, you loved her all the more for the torture?"  
  
His gray eyes sharpened at that. He set down the magazine. "If someone is harassing you, Hikari."  
  
She shook her head quickly. "I just want to know."  
  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Once, just once. It was a few years ago, just before I entered the agency. Wait a second, let me get something to drink, it's a pretty long story." He got up and returned with two bottles of Coke, offering one to Hikari.  
  
She wanted to decline, but took it, more for politeness' sake. Sometimes Honda was sweet in that innocent, chivalrous way. He took a long sip of his.  
  
"Well?" she asked quietly, twisting her ruby ring.  
  
He heaved a sigh, as if preparing himself for doing something exhausting. "It was a few years ago, I was entering college. As you know, probably through your brother, I was also in a police academy." He stopped. "I wanted to be in the military once, but after seeing a school shooting before I graduated, I decided to go the academy instead."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He smiled thinly. "I wanted to be able to help directly, to help the community instead of the nation. Also, a police officer comforted me as I saw one of my best friends carried away in a stretcher. Both of them changed my life. Jounouchi Katsuya. We were together since middle school. I bailed him out of street fights; he made me laugh. We promised to always be there together. Until that one day. Some punk brought a gun to school. To this day, I'm not sure why he did it. He was an honors student, popular, well liked. After school, just in the schoolyard, he started shooting at people. I remember his face. It was utterly inhuman. I could see nothing that was good or even sane in his expression. At the time I would have called him evil, but- after fighting vampires, they make him look like an altar server.  
  
"People were screaming and trying to run. Some brave, foolish souls tried to reason with him, to get him to snap out of the madness he was in. They died with their pleas still on their lips." He coughed. "Now I'm getting to be a poet, how sad. I remember the blood the most; there was so much of it as it stained the dirt bright red. Friends and enemies of mine died about me as he calmly reloaded and shot, just as if he was in some video game." Honda counted the names off on his fingers. "There was Yamazaki Miho, a girl who wanted to be a preschool teacher and would never hurt a fly, but choking someone with one of her death glomps was another story. Kotaru Keisuke, major bastard and schoolyard bully. And last, but not least, there was Jounouchi Katsuya, my friend. Of course there were others who died and others who had injuries. My other friends Mutou Yuugi and Mazaki Anzu were shot. Both survived, but Anzu, who always wanted to be a dancer, will always be stuck in a wheelchair." Hikari shuddered slightly at the thought of having a dream shattered that way.  
  
"What happened to him?" she whispered.  
  
"To Katsuya? He was actually being rational by helping everyone get out of the way. How he died was taking a bullet for me." Honda closed his eyes in pain, remembering the day too clearly as he opened them again. "He tackled me to the ground and it entered through his back. The paramedics arrived just a little too late, just a few minutes earlier and he would have survived. But- he died two days after in the hospital; he just slipped out of life." He sniffed a little, something glinting suspiciously at his eyes. "At least it was a painless and quick death for him, and we didn't have to cut off life support. As for the other guy, and I won't say his name, he got arrested. Pleaded on insanity, got prison for ten years and was shipped off to a mental hospital after a few years." Honda shrugged suddenly. "He's going to get his own some day."  
  
"Don't you hate him in some way?" Hikari asked.  
  
Honda shrugged again. "I guess you could say that I hated him, hated his damn guts for a long time. But- the police officer, he was there for me. It was rather surprising. He told me some things that I won't forget, ever. What he said was, 'Do you want revenge?' I answered, 'Hell yeah, he murdered my friend.' He then said, 'Will killing him ever bring Jounouchi back?' That finally brought back my reason. I was grieving and letting that cloud my judgment. Nothing would bring back Jounouchi. He was dead and gone, from this earth anyways." Honda smiled slightly, before sighing. "Well, I managed to settle for the fact that he would be locked away, so he wouldn't kill anyone else. If you're going to get revenge, you have to make sure it will satisfy you. Scum doesn't learn lessons, rabid dogs won't listen to reason." His voice was rather matter of fact as he toyed with the bottle. "You have to make sure scum can never do dirty work ever again, or you destroy it, completely. Rabid dogs, you just shoot, it's doing them a mercy as it is doing a mercy to innocents."  
  
Hikari nodded understandingly as Honda swallowed another gulp of Coke. He coughed a little. "After that, I went to the police academy. Then I got diagnosed and got kicked out." Hikari nodded again.  
  
Honda had a rare blood disease, inherited from his mother's side of the family. It had lay dormant for his infancy and adolescent years, but had finally erupted when he reached adulthood. Eventually it would have killed him, even if treated, a trait that ruled him out of being a full-fledged officer.  
  
"You know the whole damn story, how I got 'found' by some of the members of C.R.O.S.S. and got initiated into it. The whole thing about getting medication to lay my disease low, you already know from a long time ago." He smiled slightly. "Well it was during my training I met a woman."  
  
His eyes closed as he recalled it. "She was the most amazing woman I ever met. Beautiful, intelligent, happy, she just exuded the perfect example of what a woman could be. I was head over heels in love with her. There wasn't anything I could do that was too good for her. It was bliss; she kept me going on, even as I grew weaker. Then she started to change. She wasn't an angel; she was a demon, a demon that had me wrapped about her fingers like a little toy. When she couldn't come to our lunch dates, I was the one that apologized. If she hit me or insulted me, it was my fault. I knew it was bad for me, but I couldn't let go. It was an addiction, I knew I was destroying myself, but I was too attached to the source of bliss and damnation. Then, she left me. Like a broken toy.  
  
"I was lost, I was just a shell. I went to a bar, got drunk. A full bottle of prescription painkillers was in my pocket and a .35 was in my other. I was ready to kill myself. Then, someone stopped me. I forget now exactly who it was; I think it was Syaoran." Honda sighed. "Needless to say, it took me a long time to heal, emotionally that is. I'm still healing today. The healing didn't start, unfortunately, until I hurt myself badly." He stared at his arms, clothed in a sweater and his brown trenchcoat. Heaving a deep sigh, he pushed up his sleeves and showed his forearms to the woman. A myriad of fine white scars laced down like a sickly version of a spider web. He then said nonchalantly, pushing them back down, "That's why I don't wear muscle shirts."  
  
Hikari swallowed. There seemed to be a lump in her throat. He suffered so much, in so many short years of his life. She touched his hand. "Honda, I'm sorry."  
  
The brunette smiled at her touch. "Hey, it feels good to let it out." He frowned slightly. "Today's something special, but I can't remember anymore." He sighed. "I love faulty memories."  
  
That brought a giggle from Hikari, who couldn't help herself. Then she asked softly, "Honda? How did you break free?"  
  
He looked at her thoughtfully. "Break free? Oh, from a relationship?" He paused. "Well, it is like an addiction. You cannot snap free completely, or you will go insane from withdrawal. What you do is slowly distance yourself from the addiction." He shrugged. "It is no easy feat."  
  
"I would guess so."  
  
Honda stroked his chin. "Hey Hikari, like to see a picture of them?"  
  
She leaned forward. "Sure."  
  
He drew out his wallet, opening it. His long fingers pulled out a single picture of a striking woman with long, silvery-blonde hair. She was smiling at the camera, but Hikari noticed how very empty her blue-gray eyes were. Honda quickly put that away and pulled out a group photo of some high school students. There was a younger looking Honda there, and right behind him was a blonde, holding him in a chokehold and grinning. A short boy with the most unusual hair (black and red with gold bangs) was laughing, sitting on the ground as a female brunette with blue eyes smiled, obviously having collapsed right before the picture had been taken. There was a taller boy in the back, looking remarkably similar to the male with the unusual hair, along with a shy looking white haired young man. Honda pointed them out. "There I am. The blonde is Jounouchi. The short guy on the ground is Yuugi. The girl is Anzu. The guy in the back with the white hair is Ryou and the guy that looks like Yuugi is Yami."  
  
"You all look so happy," Hikari said softly, touching the photo.  
  
"We were happy," Honda said, a little gruffly. "Things changed though."  
  
Hikari looked at him. "Honda, Jounouchi will always be with you. He's your friend and he always will be."  
  
Honda smiled slightly then he snapped his fingers, sobering slightly. "Now I remember what day it is. Today's his birthday." He looked at the ceiling and sighed once. "Happy birthday, Jounouchi, happy birthday my friend."  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru growled as he clenched his fist in midair. The form of a bird materialized, his hand grasping a clawed leg. "Tell whatever son of a bitch that sent you that I do not appreciate scrying spells!" he snarled, shaking the bird roughly and letting it go as it flew off, disappearing into mist.  
  
"Violent today," Adrian commented, appearing in an armchair nearby.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Tut, tut, language."  
  
"Shut the hell up."  
  
"Make me."  
  
He looked at the angel and his temper, already fraying, snapped. He lunged at him, only to find Adrian disappear. The angel reappeared behind him, holding his arms in a firm grip.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" he snarled, struggling.  
  
Adrian shook him twice. "Calm yourself."  
  
Takeru caught his breath, slowly calming himself down. "Let me go. Right. Now."  
  
Adrian let go of him and the vampire stalked to the fireplace of the study. He stared into the dancing flames. They cast off a golden, flickering light, giving no warmth to his marble cold skin. The angel walked up behind him. "Takeru."  
  
"Just leave me," the vampire said hoarsely. "Just get out of here right now."  
  
Adrian looked at him before disappearing without another word. Takeru felt something brimming in his eyes. For the fourth night in a week, he swallowed away tears as he silently stood in front of the fireplace with only his thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru: Thank you for making me the Angst King.  
  
Adrian: Excuse me but that's MY title.  
  
Takeru: You-  
  
Me: Break it up you two. Who would've known? Honda as an angsty boy. Poor Honda. 


	10. Chapter 10 Feathers

*  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews! 54? That is quite a bit! Yay!  
  
Adrian: Oh great, look what you've done!  
  
Me: Shut up, honestly.  
  
Adrian: Why should I?  
  
Me: /bonks him over the head with my every trusty umbrella/  
  
Adrian: Itai! T.T  
  
Me: ^_^  
  
Adrian: Save me, honestly!  
  
Takeru: /dryly/ You rather deserve it, you know.  
  
Me: Ah, Takeru-chan! It's nice of you to come today!  
  
Takeru: /settles down on a tree branch that mysteriously appeared, leaning back with his wings folded, and closing his eyes/ Just thought that I should check on the remains of his sanity.  
  
Me: It's fine! Why don't you stay for tea? ^_^  
  
Adrian: /twitch/ You-  
  
Takeru: I really don't like tea.  
  
Me: Don't worry! There's chocolate cake too!  
  
Takeru: /perks up at the sound of chocolate cake, but trying to stay "cool"/ I might as well then. It's not as though I have much else to do.  
  
Adrian: /mutters something uncomplimentary/  
  
Me: That's meaaaaaan! /wails and starts chasing after him, throwing objects at him/  
  
Adrian: /runs for dear life/ Help me!  
  
Takeru: Bakas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Comments:  
  
Jay Man: Yes, I know that was mean of me. I am so sorry! /cries/  
  
Silver Shadow: Thank you so much. To be honest, I don't know where I get the dialogue. Takeru is such a potty mouth!  
  
Catgirl Rehan: /blushes/ You are too kind to me. I will try to continue as fast as I can.  
  
*-*: Well, thank you very much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari stared at her teacher incredulously. Her blade fell to the ground.  
  
"Pick it up," a voice ordered imperiously.  
  
She whirled to see Sora, impeccable in appearance as always, on the sidelines. The titian-haired woman seemed to be vaguely amused about something, but her lips were set in a thin line.  
  
If someone had told her that a vampire would kidnap her before letting her go, told a rather tragic story by one of the brightest people she knew, and she would be in the fencing ring with the most unlikely teacher several weeks ago, she would have laughed her ass off.  
  
Damn Fate.  
  
"But-" she squeaked.  
  
"Pick it up." The woman's voice was almost dangerously pleasant.  
  
Bending, she did so, holding the practice blade in suddenly clammy hands. Kind eyes followed her.  
  
"Is something a problem?" Kido Jyou asked her, dark eyes remarkably soft.  
  
-------------------@  
  
Miyako slammed into the wall of her lab in full force, her spell lashing out at her as it was shattered forcefully. Her glasses fell from her face, shattering on impact from the marble floor as breath wheezed out of her. The invisible blast would have killed an ordinary person, but then again, no one could ever accuse the sorceress of being an ordinary person.  
  
She caught her breath, staring blankly at the pile of smoldering feathers and charred spell papers in front of her; the remains of her scrying spell. Then she started to laugh, at first a low, amused chuckle, then a full out bout of hysterical cackling.  
  
"Takeru is certainly in a bitchy mood!" she shrieked in laughter, sinking to the ground and clutching her stomach. "And Ishida is more dense than I thought he was if he doesn't notice this!"  
  
"I'm glad you find this all very amusing," came a dry voice from nearby. Ken, dressed impeccably in a plain gray kimono, an obi of black and silver tying it, entered, carrying a tray with a tea service and a covered set of plates.  
  
Miyako gazed at him and smiled slightly. He tsked at her, setting the tray down on an empty area on her worktable and picking up the remains of her glasses.  
  
"Mistress, mistress, what am I going to do with you?" he mock-scolded her. "Destroying your magical tools like this."  
  
The shards of glass shivered in his palm before slowly assembling into the wire frame and mending together, cracks and breaks disappearing. With a bow, he handed them to her and watched silently as she got to her feet, but did not offer to help her. He knew very well that would make her angry. As much as he liked seeing her mad (She looked so adorable that way), he valued his hide, thank you very much.  
  
She chuckled dryly, putting the spectacles away. "Arigatou. Your concern means so much to me."  
  
Though her ironic humor and hot temper hadn't faded, the sorceress looked worse for the wear. The demon looked at her, something akin to concern in his eyes. "Mistress, have you been sleeping? I have not seen you in your bedchambers for the last few days."  
  
She got up, hobbling to the worktable and sank into a chair, tossing back her lavender hair. There were streaks of white in it currently, marks of stress and work in high concentrations of magic. "Haven't got any damn time to sleep."  
  
"Mistress-" He shook his head at her, pouring out the tea and pressing a cup into her hand. "You need to rest."  
  
"Stop being a mother hen," she said tiredly, slightly irritable, but there was a gleam of approval in her amber eyes as she sipped the tea. She sighed, tasting the bitter blend of her favorite brew bloom on her tongue.  
  
"I don't know how you survived without me." He uncovered the plates on the tray, revealing portions of her favorite foods.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know either." She reached for a tempting spring roll, grabbing it and biting into it with no regards for manners.  
  
He positioned himself behind her and slowly started to massage her shoulders, loosening the tense muscles there and starting to undo the damage caused by her collision against the wall. She sighed in pleasure as his skilled hands worked there. Her eyes closed to amber slits as she leaned back.  
  
Ken smiled slightly, cat like eyes starting to flicker pale cerulean. Being in a mortal shell may have had its disadvantages, but so-o-o many benefits.  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru opened his eyes, staring at the velvet canopy above him. He heaved a deep sigh.  
  
"You should talk to her," Adrian said, appearing by his bedside.  
  
"What do you want?" the vampire snarled, looking at the angel.  
  
"Just some civility from you." He leaned against one of the elegantly carved bedposts, hand touching a snarling dragon.  
  
Takeru sat up, glaring at him. "If you want civility, go up to Heaven and to your own kind," he snapped.  
  
Adrian shook his head, bangs falling over both eyes. "I can't go. I'm supposed to protect you."  
  
Takeru laughed bitterly. "And what does God want to do with a demon?"  
  
Adrian sat by his side. "You are a demon, but not in spirit. Not all angels can be good, and not all demons can be evil."  
  
"Save the preaching. What do you want with me now?"  
  
The cat eye rolled about restlessly, glittering gold in the dim light of the room. "She still haunts you, no? She remains in your dreams, and you cannot take your mind off of her."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know very well who I am referring to. You may be a vampire, Takeru, but you still have emotions. And you have a heart that can be broken."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Takeru, I've been watching you my entire life. I know you better than that. You have the capacity to care, even after loss."  
  
The vampire stiffened and his voice grew cold. "Don't bring Karasu into this."  
  
"You cared about her, and you know it. Someday, you have to let go of her. Her death wasn't your fault."  
  
"Shut up!" Takeru screamed, lashing out at the tenshi. "Just shut up!"  
  
The angel's words were like glass, imbedding themselves into his heart, breaking into the ice about it. His fists hit the tenshi's chest, but he didn't flinch or show any sigh of pain.  
  
"You loved her. You risked all those beatings, all those nights left alone in your chambers. She never saw you as a monster, even when you came with blood on your hands. She only saw you as someone she loved and trusted and someone who equally loved and trusted. Listen to me Takeru!" Adrian's hands clenched about his fists, his amber eye fierce and almost sorrowful. "You loved her, but when she died, you blamed yourself! You cannot be angry that someone loves you! Takeru, you have to let her go, and if the hatred does not go away, let it be for the real culprit."  
  
Takeru sobbed. "She- she was my only friend," he choked out, trying desperately not to cry. "She may have been only a cat, but she was my only friend. Then- then they had to kill her! Just for being my friend! It was because of me, she was only an animal!"  
  
"But an animal who trusted you and loved you more than any other," Adrian whispered softly and suddenly, embraced Takeru tightly. ((No! Not yaoi! Brotherly/fatherly assuring, people!)) "And that, Takeru, is a precious thing. You have to open your heart to love again, even if it means being hurt. We all take that risk after heartbreak."  
  
After being embraced for the first time in centuries, a real, genuine embrace that offered unconditional comfort, one that was not in lust or passion, he broke down. He cried, clinging to Adrian. Tears of blood ran down his face, staining the gray material of the angel's shirt. In his fit of weeping, he numbly realized that this was the first time he had cried since Karasu's death, had finally wept for her.  
  
Adrian held him tightly, even after the sobs subsided, even after he no longer shed any tears of blood. Takeru clung to him, getting himself calmed down.  
  
"Feel better?" the angel asked softly. He fished a handkerchief out of thin air, handing it to Takeru.  
  
Using the cloth, the vampire wiped blood from his face. His sapphire eyes were slightly red rimmed from the weeping, hair a mess. "Arigatou."  
  
Adrian kissed his forehead gently. "It's alright Takeru. It was for the best. I am always here for you, until you are with your light."  
  
"Light?" His eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?"  
  
Adrian shook his head slightly. "I cannot always stay here. Takeru, open your heart again, open it and let yourself love."  
  
Takeru looked down. "I don't know if I'm still capable of it." His voice was soft, almost vulnerable, but held a touch of his old chilliness.  
  
Adrian tilted his chin gently. "There is no such thing as being incapable of feeling. You can only choose not to."*  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari threw herself on her bed. She had no idea how she had staggered home, showered, and managed to get this far without fainting. Jyou may have been a somewhat kind, slightly bumbling man, but an easy taskmaster he most certainly wasn't.  
  
It was surprising how he could be polite, and yet so- violent. He had a style that was unlike any she had seen. It involved using moves that incorporated both speed and the wit of the attacker, catching the opponent off guard.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling, clutching her favorite stuffed toy, one of a white cat with enormous blue eyes (/cracks up/ coughGATOMONcough). Unconsciously, she stroked it, feeling the slightly worn fur under her fingers.  
  
Slowly, she drifted off to sleep, cradling the stuffed plushie in her arms tightly. Someone, maybe Taichi, gently tucked her into her bed, wrapping the blankets around her. But it meant nothing to her as she slept.  
  
Her dream was one of her usual ones. She sat under the sweeping branches of an oak tree, settled among the roots. Her eyes flickered about as she looked over the hill she was upon. A sea of green grass lay before her, like an immense mantle, worked with the embroideries of flowers. She giggled to herself as a butterfly landed upon the back of her hand.  
  
"You have lovely dreams," a soft voice said nearby.  
  
She jumped, swiftly turning around. The voice chuckled softly, if slightly sorrowfully. "Don't worry, I mean no harm."  
  
"How- who are you?" she demanded sharply.  
  
"I forget my manners." A man stepped out from behind her and she gasped, paling. "Ishida?"  
  
The man smiled faintly and shook his head. "Not quite."  
  
Scrutinizing him further, she realized he wasn't the infamous vampire. His hair was too pale and long, and his features thinner. Bangs fell over one eye, the other not blue, but amber and slit like a cat's. He was dressed simply, wearing a white poet's shirt, cuff bands left untied and dangling, and pants of a charcoal gray. Hikari thought fleetingly of the look that would most likely be on Tomoyo's face if the other woman could see him, and smiled.  
  
'She would have a fit,' she thought. 'And start digging out clothing samples.'  
  
"Then who are you?" she asked, no longer amused. "And what are you doing in my dream?"  
  
"Adrian is what I go by." He bowed to her. "May I sit down?"  
  
"Go ahead." She shrugged rather carelessly.  
  
He bowed again, gracefully sitting down nearby her at a respectful distance. "I need to have a word with you."  
  
"What is it?" She was curious despite herself. He seemed so sad, from what she could see of him, and somehow, she felt herself trusting him.  
  
"About Takeru."  
  
She froze. "What?"  
  
"I am a friend- or rather companion- to him."  
  
"So, you're a demon's acquaintance," she said frostily, glaring at him.  
  
"Not as demonic as you think. He is starting to change."  
  
"What? Become even more evil?"  
  
He gazed at her. "He is far more hurt than you think, Hikari-san."  
  
"So? He probably deserves it."  
  
"Would a demon let you go free?"  
  
She turned away. "He probably just tired of me."  
  
"Ah, but wouldn't he have just killed you?" the man asked shrewdly.  
  
She looked at him, lost for words for a moment. Then she said, "Fine then. Do you know why he let me go?"  
  
Adrian seemed pensive for a moment then sighed. "You'll have to ask him yourself."  
  
"Why the hell would I talk to that- that monster?" she spat out.  
  
He looked at her sadly. "Don't call him that."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" she asked him bitterly. "He deserves it."  
  
Adrian leaned back in his seat. "You can be remarkably judgmental."  
  
"So sue me," she snapped. "I don't appreciate people walking into my dreams and suddenly telling me that the demon who kidnapped me and toyed with me is suddenly a saint."  
  
"He's no saint," the man said softly. "And he never will be one. But he's a good person. If you only let him have the chance."  
  
"Give me a break."  
  
The butterfly flew over to the blonde and lighted on his fingers. Then it turned into a raven. "Darkness and light are only two sides of the same coin. Balance is the key that we look for." The bird croaked harshly before going off.  
  
"What are you?" she asked softly.  
  
"Just call me a guardian." He smiled a little as the raven somersaulted in the air, a ball of molting black feathers. Out of the black came a white dove.  
  
"But- I never met anyone who could change a dream like this."  
  
"I have a gift in that respect."  
  
Hikari was silent for a moment. Adrian watched as the dove circled about, cooing sadly. It grew larger, form shifting into an immense swan, soaring through the sky.  
  
"That's quite lovely," she commented. "But why does she seem so lost?"  
  
"She can't find her mate," he whispered.  
  
A black swan soon approached, flapping on ebony wings, sunlight glinting off of the glorious dark plumage. The white swan darted away, obviously fearful and the black swan followed. A fight ensued between the two birds, looking less like a fight, than a dance carefully choreographed and executed.  
  
"No!" Hikari cried out, as the white swan seemed to fall, about to crash into the ground.  
  
Then the black swan, first merely hovering, nursing battle wounds and looking rather pleased, dove down. The sinuous neck twisted, as the lithe, powerful body swerved, protecting the white swan from impact on the ground.  
  
But it came at a price. The black swan absorbed most of the force, crashing into the ground with the white swan over it. Shakily, the white bird got to her feet, flapping wings of white and nudging the black swan with a cautious beak.  
  
The black swan didn't move. More insistently, and almost desperately, the white swan pushed at the black counterpart. Slowly, very slowly, the black swan rose, looking somewhat worse for wear. The white swan crooned for joy, neck entwining about the others. Both swans seemed be stuck there, lost in an embrace. Then they disentangled themselves, taking off and soaring through the sky as one creature with different colored wings.  
  
"What does that mean?" Hikari murmured.  
  
"You are the white swan," Adrian answered her. "The black swan is your antithesis, but also, your soulmate."  
  
"How?"  
  
He smiled at her. "Open your heart, and you will be able to open another's." He rose. "Give Takeru a chance, and you will find that he is different than how he seems."  
  
He bent slightly and brushed her forehead with a chaste kiss. Her eyes closed right before the gesture, as she felt only a gentle brush of air across her face. When they opened, she was alone in the meadow, no sign of the man or the swans, except for two feathers, one black, and one white.  
  
When Hikari woke up the next morning, to sunlight drifting in through her curtains, she found the two feathers nestled in her hand. And she smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru: /sipping tea delicately and staring dubiously at the cup/  
  
Me: /somewhat tipsy (from who knows what)/ Wan' some more?  
  
Adrian: /rolls his eyes, taking another portion of chocolate cake/ Great, now I have to take her home.  
  
Takeru: /looks over at him/ I can't say I envy you.  
  
Adrian: /makes a face before starting on his cake/  
  
Takeru: /causes the pot to float over to him and pours himself some more tea/  
  
Me: Cool! /giggles/  
  
Adrian + Takeru: /look at each other and collectively roll their eyes/  
  
*Brownie points to whoever can trace that quote from ^^ I'll give you a hint, it's from one of Clamp's series. 


	11. Chapter 11 Intuition

Nataku: I'm sorry! /cries/

Ken: /sighs/ She's been busy.

Dark Magician: /scoffs/ That's no excuse.

Ken: Two words: Writer's block.

Nataku: Damn it! /waves fist/

Celtic Guardian: /blinks, poofing in/ What is she damning exactly?

Ken: Writer's block.

CG: Oh.

Ken, DM, CG: /sweatdrop as a large wooden block with the words "Writer's Block" appears out of thin air, landing with a thud/

Nataku: /screams in rage, turns chibi, and starts to bash at it with a mallet/

Ken: Uhh… /twitches and starts to edge away/

DM & CG: /edges away/

~*~

Comments:

Ayumi: Hopefully I will… ^^

Yuka: Thank you very much for the compliment.

*-*: I hope so as well.

Catgirl Rahen: ^^ I still have a long way to go though.

Karimon: Thank you. He's been taking lessons from me and a few other people…

kookey: o.o Glad to know that it's that amusing.

~*~

Adrian leaned back in his seat, lost in thought. The angel was in his usual jeans, bare feet propped up on a rather elegant writing desk. His hair was no longer neatly groomed however, strands flung carelessly about his face. He seemed almost like a meticulously designed doll of white marble and pearl, eyes of slit amber and ruby, yet left almost carelessly by some giant child who had gone to other pursuits. His hair seemed paler, more white than gold; silken strands were carefully inserted by some craftsman's nimble fingers into his scalp and carelessly framing his thin, handsome face. He pursed his lips slightly in thought.

"Do you always do that?" Takeru commented dryly as he entered the room, carefully folding his wings.

"What?" The angel looked up, blinking in mild bemusement.

"Arrange yourself as to show you at your best." The vampire slipped into a nearby chair, settling on the high back, hands settling on the elegantly carved arms. He was almost a mirror to Adrian, yet markedly different in several regards. His hair was neatly groomed, falling into his sapphire blue eyes at the right intervals. The vampire was resplendently garbed as usual, dressed in emerald green and black, but he was careful not to crush the fragile silk and linen of his clothing as he delicately crossed one leg over the other.

"It's what I do, no?" The tenshi smiled thinly, before sliding his legs off the desk. "And I can safely accuse you of the same crime."

"Right to the heart," Takeru said sarcastically. "What are you doing here anyways? You usually don't like staying in my room, unless you have news."

"It's about Hikari," Adrian replied almost carelessly. He was playing a careful game with Takeru, enticing the other with information but casually, without implying that Takeru was interested in Hikari. Denial was an ugly thing, especially when it regarded the vampire. 

"Oh?" Takeru arched an eyebrow, slipping into his role easily. "And did I ask you to spy on her?"

"I do have other business you know," the angel retorted. "As much as you would like the believe that you are in the center of my occupation."

Takeru preened a little, smirking. "Of course. But what is it you plan on telling me?"

Adrian shrugged, tossing back his head. "Only that you have a chance of meeting her again…"

Takeru eyed him. "And why would I have interest in her? She's pretty enough, but I can easily fill my bed with more willing and more beautiful wenches."

"Yet you haven't," the angel pointed out tartly. Now he took the game to a different level. It was a battle of words now.

"Perhaps I haven't the inclination," the vampire said idly.

"From what I've heard of you, you have at least one woman in your bed within a five day period. You haven't been with another female for at least two weeks."

Takeru winced visibly at the barb. "So I haven't."

"So, there must be something about Hikari that attracts you to her." Adrian was almost smirking with smugness in his seat.

"Maybe."

"If it is enough to stop a nymphomaniac like you from abstaining for half a month," the angel said dryly. "Then it has to be attraction."

Takeru waved him off. "You just wait though. I'll have a woman in my bed within two hours. And it WON'T be that girl."

Adrian only gave him an amused look before getting up and vanishing from the room.

~*~

Hikari took a breather after her training session, sighing. Her shirt was soaked with sweat, her brown hair escaping its braid and falling into her eyes.

"You've been improving," Jyou said approvingly. "Tomorrow we'll be going on. We'll have to get through it quickly though. Think you could handle it?"

Hikari croaked, "The last time you said that, you ran me through the exercise so quickly my heels still burn."

The indigo haired man grinned at her innocently. "But it's so good for you."

She snorted, getting up and snatching up her water bottle. "Later, Jyou."

She headed to the locker rooms. Slowly undressing, she turned her head to look at a mirror nearby, only to see her reflection. Funny, she could have sworn that something was watching her. A bit self-conscious, she quickly headed to the showers.

As the hot water ran over her body, she closed her eyes and let herself ponder. Ever since that angel had visited her, she had been having the oddest dreams. Dreams that left her dazed and confused in the morning, yet oddly comfortable. And each dream held someone with the most amazing sapphire eyes… She sighed a little, before pulling out of her thoughts and getting out, drying herself off.

Once she exited the locker room, hair still damp, she leaned against a wall for a moment, closing her eyes. It seemed as though she was in a dream, everything not quite tangible. And an ache had started to build up in her chest, like a void gnawing at her slowly. It never left her, only growing.

"Hikari?" The girl jumped, looking around swiftly.

Yue was hovering nearby, his face its usual mask of impassive dignity. "Something troubles you?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, hi, Yue," the slayer muttered softly.

"Something most definitely troubles you," Yue pronounced, gazing at her with his pale cat eyes with something like sympathy. But you never knew what you dealt with when you tried to connect with Yue. Open only with Sakura and her elder brother Touya, he was a mysterious presence in headquarters.

"It's nothing that you'd be interested in," Hikari said, turning to leave. But she felt his long, cold fingers touch her shoulder gently.

"How would you know my interests?" he asked softly.

"Well," Hikari started before Yue gave her one of his trademark "You're-being-an-idiot-you-know" glances.

He sighed a little. "I'd like to have a word with you. In private." With a flourish, he went off.

When he didn't hear her footsteps behind her, he turned and arched an eyebrow at her. "You know I'm technically genderless you know," he said. "And your brother will have my head if I ever did anything to you. I just want to have a word with you."

"Isn't this private enough?" Hikari demanded.

"Not for my taste. Come on. We can have some tea." Yue was going into Imperious ModeÔ, his voice brooking no argument.

With a sigh, Hikari jogged to catch up with him.

~*~

Yue's rooms were surprisingly comfortable. It had a curious scent, like sweet amber incense and dust. He had furnished it very simply, choosing dark, rich fabrics for the carpets and curtains in gem tones of dark ruby, sapphire, and amethyst and selecting simple wooden furniture that were comfortable for his wings. A dusty armchair stood near the door, curiously incongruous in its shabbiness and design.

Hikari perched on a stool near an elegant tea table, slightly uncomfortable and looking at the delicate tea set in front of her. It was quite pretty, two handle-less cups set upside down on saucers, a round little teapot, bowls and tiny spoons for honey and tealeaves, all white porcelain patterned with blue lotus blossoms. There was a strong Chinese influence to the room, from the tea set in front of her to the embroideries on the curtains, almost exotically mysterious in its dark colors. Yue seemed oddly out of place in his simple white cheong-sam*, like a pale ivory and silver ornament brought to life within the dark depths of a jewelry box, as he was hovering about and boiling water on top of a small brazier.

"I've never seen a place like this," Hikari said awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

Yue shrugged, coming back with the water. "It's good enough." Lifting the top of the pot, he poured in water, letting the tea steep.

They sat in silence for a while- or rather, Hikari sat on her stool and Yue merely stood nearby. After a while, he lifted the pot, pouring her some of the tea, the amber liquid chuckling as it poured into the tiny, handle-less cup. A fragrant scent rose in the air, mingling with the incense and the dust.

"Thank you," Hikari said, picking up her cup and sipping at the tea carefully. It was slightly bitter but oddly comforting, warming her from the inside out. Instantly she felt better than she had for the last few days.

Yue poured some into his own cup, but didn't bother to sip. "Now, for the matter of what troubles you?"

"Since when has my business ever interest you?" Hikari asked somewhat crossly.

"Since the time that you decided to have an affair with a vampire," Yue said quite coolly.

"What?" Hikari sputtered. "An AFFAIR?! Yue, have you gone mad?"

"Not yet," he informed her, still in that infuriatingly calm voice. "I make it my business to know about the inner workings."

"You have no right to interfere with my inner workings," Hikari growled. "You are as bad as a mother-in-law."

"As I have been compared to." Hikari could have sworn Yue just smirked smugly at her.

Then he was impassive again. "Any person who has the sensitivity can read your distress thoughts," Yue said. His tone seemed distinctly waspish. "You've been projecting them while you sulk around here and it has been distracting some of us."

"Oh." Hikari's cheeks burned. She hadn't realized she had been projecting such strong emotions while she was thinking.  
  


"And I notice you are lurking about here like a ghost," he continued, looking at her. "This vampire- you like him, no?"

"What?" Hikari nearly dropped her cup, blushing in anger.

"Ah, you do." Yue didn't seem smug. Oddly, he seemed- sad.

"I don't know," Hikari whispered. "I just don't know." Then her eyes started to well up with tears.

Yue put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her close, giving her the opportunity to move away if she needed to. She cried into the white silk of his cheong-sam until her nose was swollen and her eyes were sore. He offered her a cotton handkerchief and she blew her nose.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, wiping away her tears. "I don't know why I just- collapsed."

"You needed to purge your sorrow," Yue said quietly. He smiled at her, a sad, sweet smile.

"Is something wrong?" Hikari sniffed, starting to feel better.

"No, I am fine. But you are not. Not yet."

"I'll be fine," Hikari said softly.

"Not on your own," Yue answered solemnly, gazing at her. "I know what it is like to love though, to love someone you just cannot understand."

"What?" Hikari looked at him.

"I'm not of another plane," Yue said softly. "I was created. I'm a mage construct."

"How?" Hikari stared. Mage constructs were almost impossible to create; not even the most powerful Summoners of this age had ever been able to create simply create a living being.

He looked away. "It was centuries ago. My creator was a good, if eccentric man. He treated me like his son, not his servant, which is why many constructs were created. I- grew to love him. One night, he was tossing and turning in his sleep. I went to him, to comfort him." He closed his eyes slowly. "By chance, I woke him up; he was always a light sleeper. He asked me to stay with him that night… I did, lying by his side.

"But- the words just slipped through my mouth and I told him I loved him. He wasn't surprised… Instead, he just took me in his arms, and showed me ways of loving I had never imagined." Hikari blinked a little at the comment then blushed, realizing what he meant. He turned his gaze upon her once more.

"But- I never found out if he loved me as much as I loved him. He never said anything about it. Not even when he died."

"Oh- I'm sorry," Hikari murmured, putting a hand on Yue's shoulder.

Surprisingly, he didn't shake it off. "It was just a normal day. He called me to his study and he just said that he was going to die." Yue sighed softly. "I remember that day so well. He was sitting in his favorite armchair, serene as ever. His scent, of magic and old books, lingered about him like a cloak. And his hand was so gentle as he touched me, one last time." Yue touched his cheek gently before sighing. "He put me into an enchanted slumber, leaving me suspended animation. Sakura woke me up by chance and here I am today."  
  


They lapsed in silence for a while as Hikari absently sipped her tea. Finally, she looked at him. "Who knows about this?"

"Sakura does, Touya has an inkling," he replied quietly. Then he looked at her. "Love is a tricky thing, Hikari. It can break the strong and strengthen the weak. You can name it with four letters yet you cannot describe it with a million words. Remember that."

"Then what can I do?" Hikari whispered, setting down her cup.

Yue looked at her, his expression impassive. "Do what you think is right."

~*~

"Oh, Dark One-" the vampire moaned softly beneath him.

"Shut up," Takeru whispered into her ear, grinning as she squirmed.

Though the whore seemed to be enjoying herself thoroughly, Takeru felt nothing. The heat in his loins seemed diminished, his mind encountered no rush of pure, animalistic lust. Even as the female beneath him screamed and groaned her pleasure, he merely felt empty, as his mind involuntarily pasted a different face onto the woman…

*

"So, you weren't able to do it." Adrian had appeared.

"Shut up," Takeru snapped at him. He only wore one of his bedsheets, the cloth dipping dangerously low.

"So, what did you do then? Lest she spread the gossip that the terrible Takeru Ishida is losing his stamina and virility."

"It's none of your business. I just wiped her memory, had her think that I gave her the wildest night in her entire life." The sapphire-eyed vampire glared at the angel. "It's your fault, you fucking bastard. What did you do to me?"

"Me?" Adrian arched a pale eyebrow. "I had nothing to do with it, Takeru. You are the one who imagined that it was Hikari writhing beneath you in pleasure."

Takeru actually blushed, the tops of his pale cheeks turning slightly pink. "How did you know that?" he demanded sharply.

"I make it my business to know these things."

"Then leave this out of whatever the hell you do," Takeru snarled.

"You're just sore about losing your virility."

"Adrian, I will count to ten. If you are not out of this room by that time, I will-" Takeru then described something that was probably not anatomically possible, but rather interesting to ponder.

The angel only grinned at Takeru, blowing him a kiss and vanishing.

~*~

*A cheongsam is a type of Chinese robe. If you've seen Count D from Petshop of Horrors or Chun-li's outfit (from Streetfighters), they wear examples of cheongsam. Basically they are like high-collared, somewhat tight fitting robes or coats with variations in design, though the collar is the hallmark. I figured Yue would wear one because Clow Reed lived in China for some time and was half-Chinese, thus influencing his creations' tastes in clothing.


End file.
